The Lost Weapon and Meister
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: Summary inside! Real Chapter 6 up! starts with a prologue …..READ! AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

'The Lost Weapon and Meister'

Casted by DC & SE Characters

Summary: A serial killer is on the lose, targeting children around seven years of age, with nothing in common, not relationship, nor bloodline or friends, but the one thing in common is the glasses, all victims were wearing glasses, but is this serial killer human? One way to find out…..READ! AND REVIEW!

Rated: T

Genre/s: Horror/Mystery/Friendship

Characters: Shinichi K./Conan E.

OC: Mayuki Hisashi

Maka

Soul

Prologue:

Shinigami-sama has not sleep for five days straight, he was just staring at the violet orb, the orb that Maka and Soul obtained from the witch, the witch controlling a ghost ship, which was easily slayed but she didn't leave her expected soul, but a violet orb instead, Maka and Soul gave it to him, but he didn't say what it is, or what it does, Stein entered the room, Shinigami-sama didn't move nor talk, Stein sighed,

"Just how long are you gonna keep that thing company?" Stein asked, but Shinigami-sama didn't answer, Stein was about to take his leave but the orb glow, Stein stopped and looked at it, it was showing a different planet from a different galaxy, almost the same as their planet but it was still different, there no meister nor weapons exists, it zoomed in to an island, then showed different places that had buildings, streets, with people, then stopped at a school, a school that looked familiar(to us) it was Teitan Elementary, then it zoomed again to a window showing a teacher and other children listening, it zoomed or focused to a boy with raven black hair wearing a bored expression, with his large glasses almost big as his face, his unreadable expression was also unique, Stein raised a brow, then went near the orb, also focusing his sight on the boy shown on the orb then his eyes went wide,

"This boy…..is he?" Stein muttered facing Shinigami-sama, Shinigami-sama nodded, Stein smirked, "Looks like those three have another mission," he said, Shinigami-sama nodded, then Stein went outside to call the seven students. While Shinigami-sama kept staring at the boy.

(At the human world)

Conan was bored as usual, then the bell finally rang, all of them bid their goodbye's, as Conan walked outside, the kids and Haibara caught up to him,

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi chirped, while the other two ran next to him, while Haibara slowly followed, Conan just stared at them then smiled,

"Yo! Omera…." He replied,

"Say, have you heard?" Mitsuhiko suddenly asked,

"Heard about what?" Conan asked raising a confused brow.

"The serial killing!" Mitsuhiko replied,

"Oh, you mean the one where the killer targets seven year-old kids….."

"But not just any kids…" Genta said, as the five walk their way home, this caught Conan's attention,

"They have something in common Conan-kun.." Mitsuhiko said,

"What do you mean? The victims didn't even knew each other, they weren't relatives or anything…"

"No, not that, they all wear glasses!" Mitsuhiko said,

"That's right!" Genta agreed,

"Yeah, I know that, they said that this case was going on for a week now, the killer wasn't seen nor spotted, but once seen, they say that the killer looked weird, almost wearing a Halloween costume, a demon they say, who has long claws, some metal chains attached to him…" Conan said,

"But then Conan-kun this case doesn't seem to get your attention, why?" Mitsuhiko asked,

"No, it's not like that…" All raised a confused brow, "I am interested but ever since I mentioned the common in the glasses, Occhan forbid me to be involved in this case…." Conan said,

"Bah! They worry so much," Genta complained,

"Well, Conan-kun does wear glasses like those kid's wear…" Ayumi said with a tone of concern, everyone noticed this then looked at Conan, Conan now had a serious look,

"The case started in Yokohama….now it's slowly moving in Tokyo, there were already fifteen victims, but in total this case has been going on for 1 week and 2 days…..but then there has yet to be a victim in Tokyo, and we also have a classmate who wears glasses….." Conan stated, everyone noticed this then,

"Higashio Maria-chan!" all shouted, Conan nodded, then they chatted about the case on their way to Hakase's, they had promised to hang out before going home, then on one alley Conan heard something….a metal chain being dragged on the ground and jingling while the carrier moved, on what Conan has obtained that sound was heard whenever the serial killing's happen.

(Back in Death City, At the same time when the Elementary were dismissed)

Stein had called, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the KID, Liz, and Patty, he had explained about the boy shown in the orb, only Maka can tell who is who since the orb has just turned off, and since Maka can sense the wavelength,

"Now, you better hurry…the enemy is closing in, there's not much time you must hurry, we can't afford to lose this one, now go!" with that all seven were teleported in Earth.

(Where Conan and the others are)

Conan looked at the wide alley, Ran, Kogorou, Megure, Satou and Takagi were there for some reason, then Conan took a step towards the wide alley, then another, the other adults were trying their best to hurry up, just then Conan heard the last jingle of the metal, then just in a blink of an eye a shadow casted over him, he heard the kids scream his name, immediately he turned around then saw a monster wearing a metal mask drooling, long claws with metal chains on his ankles and wrists, a long white stiff hair sticking out of the back of the mask, Conan paled, now he know why Ran and the others were here, they were chasing this thing….whatever it was, then

"Gotcha….." it muttered with a raspy almost scary voice.

To be continued…

Hahahaha…how was that? Good or Bad, not enough? I know it's short but this is just a simple treat, though I'm actually going to finish this, and I know there are still more series I need to finish, but then please don't kill me, I was planning a chapter two for 'When Everything Fell Apart' but then I left my USB back at the Inn, and I'm just typing in the internet café….Sorry

So how was this? Please tell me! CHAO!


	2. First Attack

'The Lost Weapon and Meister'

Casted by DC & SE Characters

Summary: A serial killer is on the lose, targeting children around seven years of age, with nothing in common, not relationship, nor bloodline or friends, but the one thing in common is the glasses, all victims were wearing glasses, but is this serial killer human? One way to find out…..READ! AND REVIEW!

Rated: T

Genre/s: Horror/Mystery/Friendship

Characters: Shinichi K./Conan E.

OC: Mayuki Hisashi

Maka

Soul

Chapter 1: First Attack

Conan walked towards the dead-end wide alley, then a shadow casted over him, with a lert he turned around, and met what he had seek, what he had been looking for,

"Gotcha…." It said with a raspy, creepy voice, then it raised its left hand, then wield it towards him, Conan tried to move but couldn't his muscles were frozen, even if he could, it was like in a blink of an eye, he felt his skin being torn apart, he felt the said claws deepen inside him, he thought that he'd just fall down but there was a sudden force that made him flew all the way to the alley's wall, he could've sworn that his spinal column broke when he hit the wall, he fell to the ground on his side, he couldn't move, but he could see them, though his vision blurred, and with his almost deaf ears, all he knew was that someone told him to hang in there, and three shadows jumping from building roof to another, he knew the monster escaped, but then it wasn't much time when he was sucked into darkness….

(On S.E cast's side…)

[Maka's POV]

We finally found the boy, but a mysterious evil being got ahead of us and attacked him, there were adults, the mysterious evil being made it's escape, I looked at the lost meister/weapon, but cleared my mind deciding the decision, I started to follow the being's steps,

"Oi, Maka….is that okay?" Soul asked, I nodded, Kid, and Black Star followed my lead, as we follow the thing, no matter what that was, it is dangerous…

(Later on)

(Hospital)

[Normal POV]

Ran and the others waited outside of the Operating room, Hakase who had heard the news immediately rushed to the hospital, everyone waited patiently, well almost everyone.

Kogorou frequently tapped his right tip toe shoe with high speed, frequently glancing around, to the room, to his watch and at everyone, he was badly worried for the latter, he did his best for the boy to not to be involved but it turns out that he is that thing's first victim in Tokyo, and has 50% of surviving, he waited impatiently, 'somehow the kids did had a common in glasses, but why did the killer chose such age,I could have sworn that that thing whispered to Conan before attacking, the only who knows that is the one who got injured himself, the victim, Edogawa Conan, but then why did the criminal chose such specific age, why the appearance, but more importantly the scene looked like as if it was predicted, as if the monster knew from the beginning, the monster was able to attack the lad while they were chasing him, clearly he was targeting Conan seeing he paid the agency a visit before heading off with such incredible speed, was it coincidence? When the monster made turns he even stopped for a bit to see if we would catch up, then continue, but the only thing that made me wonder, was that as if he expected them to be there, we tried to stop him seeing Conan was just right in front turning to an alley with deep in thought, but with that thing's speed, it was impossible, but that thing could've just use its speed to lose is, but why did it stop to wait for us to catch up? Was he expecting us to witness it? Was it the end of his crimes? Or was it just beginning,' Kogorou thought as he gathered the incident, Megure, Takagi, and Satou looked pale like a ghost, though they probably couldn't believe that thing, with all the silence and everyone's worrying, the room's sing board's light turned off, meaning the operation has finished, the door opened, and Conan was now being dragged on the trolley to another room, Ran stood up, no everyone did, with relief that the kid is still alive, everyone looked at each other, then nodded, then started to follow, when they got there,

"This is the police, we will be staying here overnight…" Megure said,

"But…" the doctor tried to complain but was immediately stopped,

"He's targeted by that famous serial killer on the lose! And that thing make sure that no one livers once he has slaughter them, if he knows that he is still alive he would come after him!" Megure yelled at the now sweatdropping doctor, who gave up and agreed and told some nurse to prepare some futons…..and did the new ordered job anxiety, while they wait outside, a girl around the same age as Conan, also wearing glasses, though round ones, with long brown braided hair, green eyes, wearing a yellow scarf, pink top, orange shorts and brown shoes, pulled Kogorou's palm, Kogorou flinched then faced her,

"WHA!" Kogorou wanted to yell but as he faced her that she was also wearing glasses his tone dropped, "What is it?" he asked more gentle, the girl looked inside the room smiling,

"Say, Ojiisan, was he attacked by the boogey man?" the girl asked,

"Boogey Man?" Kogorou repeated,

"Hm!" she nodded, " the Boogey Man, the man who goes around town and slaughter's children with glasses for fun, the one who has long claws and white hair!" the girl chirped everyone paled at the child's behavior, no kid other than Conan has acted like that, she talked like she wasn't worried at all,

"Wh-Where did you?" Kogorou tried to ask,

"Hear such thing?" she finished all nodded, "Some onee-san told me about it! Now, I'll be going!" with that she waved and run to the direction she came from, when she was out of sight,

"Creepy…" Ayumi chilled,

"Hmm…" Genta agreed,

"Anyway you kids need to go home…" Agasa said,

"EHH?!" th three complained, Agasa promt to open his mouth but shut it when the kids started to yell,

"No way!" Ayumi screamed,

"We're not leaving this place until, Conan-kun gets better!" Mitsuhiko backed up,

"That's right, as Shounan Tantei Dan, we won't leave our member in danger!" Genta added,

"We'll protect him at all cost!" all three synced,

"But you guys…" Agasa tried to get them calm,

"It's always Conan-kun…." Ayumi whimpered, with teary eyes,

"Huh?"

"It's always Conan-kun that is protecting us…" Ayumi continued,

"Yeah, it's always Conan-kun who gets hurt that badly," Mitsuhiko followed,

"Yeah, even though he has the credit, but as long as he is safe….but it's always him in danger…" Genta pushed further,

"Well, he is a stubborn kid who wants to protect everyone even if it endangers his own.." Haibara added now smirking,

"Ai-kun! But you guys need to go home, your parents will be worried of you!" Agasa said,

"That's the thing! It's always Conan-kun in danger!" Ayumi yelled,

"Conan-kun, doesn't even have his parent here to know how he is doing since their working overseas!" Mitsuhiko added,

"That's why we want to stand by him as our friend!" Genta added, now everyone was amazed by their rants,

"It' our turn to protect him now!" the three synced, Agasa was about to say that they can stay, but is interrupted,

"Taku, you guys talk like I'm dead or something…" they heard an annoyed voice, all turned around to see a rather annoyed Conan already sitting up, "But thank you…" he said, Haibara smirked,

"Well, your awake…" Haibara said,

"Huh? I have been awake the whole time, while I was at the ambulance, though I couldn't open my eyes though I could hear your voices…" Conan replied,

"EHH?! Even during the operation?!" the three kids questioned, he nodded also making the adults and Ran gape like a fish, but sighed knowing that he was injected with an anesthesia, Conan stretched his arms,

"Doesn't it hurt?" Mitsuhiko asked,

"What does?" Conan asked not getting what the one meant,

"The wound, I think you shouldn't move too much" Mitsuhiko replied,

"Well, he does have a point Conan-kun, the wound was pretty bad, so don't move that much…." Megure said, "But we need to find that girl,"

"Girl?" Conan repeated, Megure nodded,

"The girl who also wore glasses, we need all kids around your age be guarded," Megure said,

"But do you really think that that is possible?" Conan scoffed, "With that thing's strength I don't know….."

"Conan-kun…" Ran muttered,

"But I don't think that there are more targets…" Conan said, this caught everyone's attention,

"What do you mena?" Kogorou asked,

"Because when it approached me it said _'Gotcha'_ before it attacked.." Conan answered, thinking for a second, "as if he was searching for me to begin with," Conan continued,

"Then if that's what you think…" Kogorou said,

"Then it will surely come back for you…" Megure finished,

"Keibu, we couldn't find the girl anywhere…" Takagi said, also Satou nodding next to him,

"Well, we won't be needing that seeing that that man's target is really Conan-kun, Megure said,

"A man? I don't think that that guy was a human at all, with that monstrous strength, and speed, it's something that almost defies logic…" Conan muttered, thinking deeply, not noticing the attention their giving him, "But do guard some just in case…" Conan said,

"Why is that? It said 'Gotcha' to you didn't it? So, why?" Kogorou asked,

"We still don't know some of the victims died and he seems to whisper it seeing you guys didn't hear it, so he might have said it to the other victims…." Conan said,

"Now you got the point," Megure said, now everyone was shocked and completely focused on Conan, Conan realizing what he just did, but on his child façade, and started to scratch the back of his head,

"Hahahah! Or so I think! Hehehe…they almost always mention those stuffs in the books with Supernatural on it!" Conan chirped an excuse, all sweatdropped but bought it except for Hakase and Haibara of course, 'That was close…' Conan though sighing, then everyone changed the topic as their futons were spread out, they talked till all of them fell asleep,

(Next Day)

Everyone started to fold and get themselves ready for the big day, or so another day with a case….yet the kids were picked up, Takagi and Satou were outside to buy some breakfast for everyone, all there's left were Agasa, Haibara, Megure, Kogorou, Ran, and Conan, (if you're going to say if they won't fit, well, let's just say it was a private room, and here in my home town private rooms are pretty spacey, so just go along with it)

Then they heard a light knock from the door, they opened it revealing the girl from last night, though she wore a red santa like dress without the white fur, she smiled widely at them, revealing a girl wearing a black trench coat, a uniform like the summer, but red skirt, green tie, green eyes and has blonde hair, tied into a pigtails, she was also smiling behind her were another 6 youngsters behind her,

"This was the one-san I had been talking about…" the girl moved aside to let the other 6 come in, "I hope you don't mind…." The blonde girl went near Conan and stretched her hand,

"My name is Maka, Maka Albarn" Conan shook it,

"Edogawa Conan…"

"I'm Soul, Soul Eater" Soul pointed at himself using his thumb,

"Call me Black Star, kiddo…" Black Star tried to act cool,

"Tsubaki Natsukasa" Tsubaki bowed,

"Death the Kid…." (imagine the DC cast's reaction….)

"Liz and…"

"Patty Thompson…" the twins introduced, Conan blinked,

"And I am Makino! Emimiya Makino! Pleased to meet you Conan-kun!" the girl, Makino chirped, Conan nodded,

"Umm, is it true that the said Boogey Man attacked you, bo-er Conan-kun?"Maka asked, Conan nodded,(as I've said he was semi-conscious all the time expect after when he was attacked only from the ambulance)

"Hmm….well, your tough to survive that blow…" Black Star commented, Soul and Maka glared at him,

"Have you forgotten? That he's a-" Soul tried to say why they were there/something, but Maka elbowed his gut, Conan blink,

'What was he trying to say?' Conan thought looking at them, raising a brow,

"Hmm? What's wrong Maka? Shouldn't we just tell him what that thing is, and why is it after hi-" Black Star also tried to continue what Soul was trying to say in a different way, but also got elbowed in the gut by Maka, Tsubaki just sweatdropped,

"Well, he is the one that Stein-sensei said!" Patty said cheerfully, Maka, Liz and Tsubaki almost fell to the floor, Kid looking around, somewhat thinking of something, then faced Conan and saw the hairstyle, Kid's eyebrow twitched,

"Not symmetrical…" he muttered everyone with quizzically faces faced him, Maka, and her other companions sweatdropped, Kid approached Conan, "Why is your hair designed like that?!" he demanded, everyone blinked(except for the S.E cast, and Makino) Conan blinked dots,

"Ummm….."

"It's not symmetrical at all! The cowlick on your head and the cowlick on your neck isn't symmetrical at all!" Kid said paling a bit blue,

'Is this guy for real?' Conan thought, "But this hairstyle has been with me since birth….." Conan said rather confused of the youngster's complaint,

"I do appreciate the glasses, but we need to cut that tails of yours….." Kid commented,

"Maka….CHOP!" in a blink Kid was lying on the floor with a big bump on his head, Maka(who has been assigned to be the group leader,) carrying a book on one hand and just regained a posture from the CHOP attack, (Now I've been wondering, where did Maka keep the book, it just seems to come out of nowhere…)

"Anywho….." Maka tried to change the topic from Conan's involvement to get to know Conan better, but got interrupted by their mission's target,

"Say, do you know why that Boogey Man was after me?" Conan asked, 'Great now that question seemed too childish…..' Conan's eyebrow twitched annoyed by his own question, Maka blinked then looked at the other people with Conan, she sighed,

"Soul…." She said,

"Roger," Soul moved back and shut the door and locked it, everyone was confused but let it be,

"Conan-kun, have you lost a memory as a child? Or when you were younger than that?" Maka asked, Conan blinked, now he wasn't sure, but shook his head, "What did you feel when that Boogey Man approached you?" Maka asked, now getting serious, as Kid regained his posture also standing calmly as if nothing had happened, only looking at Conan in the eye,

"Hmm? Well, aside from getting scratched by that thing, nothing…." Conan answered,

"Are you sure, nothing? Not even something you hear, feel, or thought?" Maka said, now in a deeper tone, Conan thought for a moment,

'Why do I feel like being question the way around?' Conan though but shrugged it, "Nothing special, just a jingle of metal chains that is said to be heard whenever the criminal is close"

"Really?" Maka repeated,

'Did I miss something?' Conan shut his eye trying to remember what he had missed, what he hadn't notice….

-Flashback-

*Jingling of metal chains being drag*

Conan faced the dead-end alley and took a step toward it,

'No! Don't move away from the others!' a soft, and low voice whispered more like shouted in his thoughts, but he didn't listen and took another step, when the shadow casted over him he turned around to greet the thing, then 'suscípiet!' the voice screamed, now Conan was sure of it, why he felt less pain….

-End of Flashback-

"suscípiet…" Conan muttered, this caught Maka's attention, "A voice said it inside my head, when that thing was about to attack me….."

"suscípiet?" Maka repeated Conan nodded, Maka thought for a second,

"It's Latin…" Conan said, everyone looked at him, "It means…."

"Protect…" Haibara finished,

"Do you think you can call out to that voice again?" Maka asked, Conan blinked,

"Why?"

"Just do it…"

"You didn't answer my question earlier…" with this Maka sighed and stretched her arm to the side as if trying to grab something in thin air, Soul knew what it meant, then transformed into a scythe and went to Maka's grip, Maka held him professionally,

"This is why…" Maka said, everyone(the DC cast of course) were taken back to see a lad transform into a weapon, "That thing was after you because you can transform into a weapon…" Maka said,

"But not any ordinary weapon, a weapon that hold such great power anyone who obtains its strength by killing the vessel, they'll become invisible…" Makino continued,

"We were sent from another world to protect you…" Kid continued,

"But you could also lie and kill him afterwards to obtain it…" Haibara said smirking which made everyone blink dots, and felt a shiver running up and down their spines,

"Ummm…..we won't because the power has side-effects…" Maka said,

"Side-effects?" Conan repeated, now everyone regained their pace,

"Yeah, the side-effects, we can't handle the side-effects, since it would be a self-destruction, it's like you've been burn from inside…" Maka said,

'Wait, isn't that the usual side-effects of Apoptoxin4869?' Conan thought, 'Conan-kun, have you lost a memory as a child? Or when you were younger than that?' the words echoed, 'Now that I think about it, some of my memories as Shinichi are disappearing these days….could it be?' Conan's train of thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Maka who continued to explain,

"And that is really something normal meisters or weapons can't handle…."

"Say, why do I have it? And what do you mean by vessel?" Conan asked,

"That is something we're checking out right now, and by vessel, it means that you didn't have that thing inside of you from birth, meaning it came to you after its previous vessel, it chooses it's vessels on its own and it actually just exist in the world where we came from but it seems that some of them got lost and end up here, Makino-chan here is also one of the vessels, and you are also one, but the power inside of you has yet been explained to us," Maka said,

"Well, I heard from chichiue that those things are called 'ghoul', he said that those are extremely dangerous….." Kid said, Conan blinked,

"So, your saying that the ghoul inside of me just picked me as its next vessel?" Conan asked, all of the new guests nodded,

"Now, we know why everywhere our Tantei goes dead bodies fall from the sky…" Haibara mocked, Conan glared at her,

"Ohh….really, dead bodies here fall from the sky?" Black Star and Soul, who transformed back into his human form after the comment, asked eyes twinkling,

"Well, not literally but just drop dead around it seems that wherever he goes death follows…" Haibara replied, Megure, and Kogorou somewhat deep in thought, Ran, and Tusbaki seatdropping, Patty just playing in the corner folding origami, while crushing them afterwards, Maka confused, Conan annoyed, Kid of to who-knows-where-just-to-get-everything-symmetrical , and Black Star and Soul who still had the twinkling eyes,

"Oh, may I ask why do you keep the window shutter shut?" Liz asked,

"That's because….we were worried if that thing was going to find and attack Conan-kun again," Ran answered,

"Then let it come here so we could kick that things butt!" Soul said after regaining his pace from the twinkling eyes,

"Yeah, then you'll see how cool I am!" Black Star agreed, who immediately run towards one window and pulled the string that made the shutter open, and as if on cue, a woman fell from the sky all the way down to the cement floor, everyone froze, unable to think,

"See? Dead bodies do fall from the sky…" Haibara said smirking towards Conan, who gave her a glare, Maka who looked at Conan with mild-confusion and mild-suspicion.

With that everyone rushed to the scene, Conan on the wheel chair which is pushed by Ran, when they got there, the scene was horrible, the woman's skull was completely crushed cause by falling from the roof, which is 80 floors, but there was a blue orb floating in the middle, just then the same said boogey man jumped from the roof and land safely at the ground which people began to evacuate only Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Makino, Ran, Megure, Haibara, Agasa, Kogorou and Conan, who remained, the boogey man faced their direction, smiling wildly, then he took the blue orb and ate it,

"I shall take yours…..Ghoul….." the boogey man said,

"Soul…." Maka ordered, then all weapons, but Makino/Conan transformed then went to their respective meisters, then the Boogey man tried to lay a claw at Conan but was forced to back up by Maka who wield Soul at him, he smirked,

"Interesting…" he muttered, as he tried another assault only to be shot at the shoulder by Kid, who is glaring at him, then a chained scythe grazed the other, he smirked at the seven(both meisters and weapons) they fought for a while all attacks coming in pattern(Maka, then Kid, then Black Star) then he opened his mouth then a strong wind gushed out making everyone but Conan blown to the wall, satisfied he shut it and approached Conan,

"Why you…" Maka hissed getting up also picking Soul up, but she was shaking,

"Maka could that wind be?" Soul asked,

"Yeah, it messed up our nerve system temporarily though it will return shortly…." Maka replied, slightly annoyed seeing she couldn't stand up right,

Conan glared at the monster, who just put the claws at his chest and a violet light was emitted, then the claw went through, Conan screamed, then a light red orb was pulled out, Conan panted, Maka and the whole group where shocked to see it happen, then the boogey man ate it, grinning like a maniac who got a home run, Conan smirked, now getting up on his own, still panting and breathing heavily, his eyes glow red, then

"exitium…" he yelled softly, then the boogey man's laughs turned to chokes, then heavy breathing, then scream of pain, then he glowed bright red then brighter and brighter and finally blew with nothing remaining but a bigger red orb, then it flew back to Conan and went inside him, the Conan passed out…..

To Be Continued…

(A/N: Short? Title Mistaken? Well, I meant the monster the attacked on prologue was just a warning, HAHAHAHAH, cruel aren't I? Now how was this? REVIEW and REVIEW!)


	3. A Weapon or a Meister

'The Lost Weapon and Meister'

Casted by DC & SE Characters

Summary: A serial killer is on the lose, targeting children around seven years of age, with nothing in common, not relationship, nor bloodline or friends, but the one thing in common is the glasses, all victims were wearing glasses, but is this serial killer human? One way to find out…..READ! AND REVIEW!

Rated: T

Genre/s: Horror/Mystery/Friendship

Characters: Shinichi K./Conan E.

OC: Mayuki Hisashi

Maka

Soul

Chapter 2: A Weapon or a Meister…

Conan fluttered his eyes open, his nose was greeted by the scent of anti-biotic, he was back in the his room, yet again, but if he recall correctly, it was quite eerie seeing he was using Latin,

"Destruction…" he muttered sitting up, he looked around he was alone in the room, he sighed,

'Geez….ye could've just believe that Maka-girl….she was right!' a voice that sounded like a girl yelled inside his mind,

"Who?" he tried to ask, but was answered before he could finish his sentence,

"I'm a ghoul….I'm Chiru….anyway I chose thee because I felt a strong wilt from ye, and a presence of an in-born Shinigami…" the girl continued,

"Wha-?! Shinigami?!"

"Yea…."

"Though show yourself…." Then as if on cue he felt a twisting pain inside of him, his body started to glow then he was separated into two though the other one was a girl and floating the air, he looked at her, she was rather pissed off, she had the same outfit as Maka, though not the yellow sweater but a black goth top, a skirt that had some chains and a black lace and black boots, she had a reddish-blonde hair tied into a puffy pigtails, with a lacey black ribbon, pale white skin(though white is already pale, green eyes, Conan blinked at her…

"What?!" she mocked,

"You speak weird but I need to ask….since when have you been inside of me?" Conan asked now curious,

"Well, I got thy language but not truly…..well…..that was when ye shrunk, thy powers were overwhelming when ye were forced to take ze poison, I noticed it and took shelter without thy notice…." She admitted rather embarrassed for some reason,

"'Notice?'" Conan repeated,

"Yea, that's possible, once a ghoul has chosen a host, that ghoul has to bid for ze host's permission to take shelter….and in return ze ghoul will give ze host a powerful and desirable power, and moreover ze ghoul can grant ze host a gift, but then when I found thee, I sensed that ye were in great danger, so I followed mine instinct to takeover, then I saw ye shrink and since we're together I could peek through thy memories and I could hear what thine hear also see what thee see but not say what thee say though we have similar thoughts…." The girl, Chiru replied,

"Hmm…..So….what do I get?" Chiru blinked, "you said desirable powers…" Conan pointed out,

"Well, yea….but that depends on what ze ghoul's element is…" Chiru replied,

"And what is your element?" Conan asked bossily,

"Well….I canst be a claw….a dual dagger….a dagger...or knife….a sword and a gun… eizer of them….I can transform to them all….but not at ze same time…" Chiru answered, Conan thought about it,

"And?"

"I'm a wind, water and thunder type…." Chiru blushed,

"Hmm….how can you transform?" Conan asked, Chiru looked around for a moment, then narrowed her gaze at the wall then to the door, then smiled at him, Conan raised a brow

"It's been a pleasure meeting thee, Kudo Shinichi…Edogawa Conan….but it looks like ze others art cometh, I'll be back after they've left and methink that Maka-girl will tell ye ze rest of ze details…" Chiru said cheerfully then she glowed then transformed into a glowing blue ball then flew towards Conan then entered his chest, Conan blinked, 'Don't worry…if she doesn't then I will….' Chiru whispered then as if on cue the others entered the room, all chatting at the sight of conscious Conan they cheered and greeted him, he just smiled back Maka was the first to get to him,

"Have you talk to your ghoul yet?" she asked, Conan just nodded sheepishly….

"Yeah…sort of.." he answered, Maka nodded,

"So, what's the ghoul's name? Age? Gender? How did it look? What did you talk about? What's the weapon style? The Element type?" Maka asked eager to know, Conan sweatdropped,

"Her name is Chiru….Age around 12 or 13….Female…she looked like a Japanese, she had a reddish-blonde hair….green eyes….she wore a black goth top, a red skirt like yours with some laces and chains….black boots, and the same trench coat you wear, we talked about the ghouls and host stuff but you interrupted mid-way, weapon style is multiple usually blades but she said she can transform into a gun, her elements are wind, water and thunder…" Conan answered, Maka smiled then nodded, then Makino cut in,

"You mean Chiru, as in Elbert Chiru?" she asked, Cona blinked,

"Not sure she just said Chiru.." he answered,

'It's Elberit Chiru, DESU!' Chiru yelled from his mind he winced,

"She said it was Elberit…" Conan immediately said, Makino giggled,

"If that's true then my ghoul is her twin brother! Chirou!" then Makino closed her eyes then whispered something to herself, then the same glowing ball but red went out of her then turned into a boy, a boy who had the same reddish-blonde hair though curly, green eyes, he wore a clothes that is similar to Black Star(but not exactly the same just looks a like) though had the same color pattern as Chiru's Red-Black, Conan blinked,

"Say, egressus!" Chirou chirped,

"'egressus?'" Conan repeated confused then the same glowing ball went out of him then transformed into Chiru, who hugged Chirou in an instant the brother did the same, both were like little kids who haven't seen each other for a long time,

"How long has been again?" Chirou asked his sister,

"450 yore," Chiru answered, everyone blinked dots,(except for SE cast and Makino) "Never mind that, how have thee been?" Chiru asked, then Chirou patted his sister's head,

"Stop using that accent, clearly you're not used to it anymore…." Chirou stated, Ciru chuckled,

"Fine, I was just kidding…" Chiru laughed, then hugged her brother once more which he returned, then turned to Conan, "this is my twin elder brother, Elberit Chirou….age 12, gender male, weapon type is the same as mine, though element type are vibrations, fire, and light beam," then introduced her brother, who just bowed with pleasure, "so, my partner is Chirou…." Chiru turned to her brother who nodded,

"Partner?" Conan repeated, Makino nodded,

"Hm! Partner, you can either be a meister or a weapon! Since both of us are weapons we can also be a meister at the same time, since when we hunt the evil beings we need to work together…." Makino chirped,

"A meister?" Conan asked,

"Hm! A meister is the one who wields the weapon! I can be either both so it's up to you to decide!" Makino paused thinking for a bit, "but in order to wield the weapon, our resonance, strength must be the same, or you wouldn't be able to wield the weapon, so it is like an unbreakable bond," Makino continued, not losing her cheerful smile, Conan just nodded,

"And how do we know if our resonance and strength matches?" Conan asked, Maka and Soul exchanged glances, smiling at each other then turned to him,

"And that is up to you to find out!" both synced, smirking, Conan deadpanned,

'Hahah….I don't get this…' he thought,

(TIME SKIP!) {take a look at that! Time skip! Yay!}

Conan had been released from the hospital with the help of Maka and Soul, they really HELPED! Damn right…

_=Flashback=_

_Maka and Soul entered the doctor's office, Conan's doctor…they knocked on the door,_

"_Enter…" came the answer, both came in, the doctor turned,_

"_Ah, Edogawa's friends…" he greeted, Maka took two steps towards him, with a smug look,_

"_Ne, can Edogawa Conan be released today?" she asked with a small threat in her voice,_

"_No, he was gravely injured his life has been endangered, he barely survived, and releasing him from this kind of time will just lessen his lifespan…" the doctor explained not knowing that if you have a ghoul within you the ghoul will help you recover faster,_

"_Oh, he'll be alright, our family has its own hospital and wants him to be there…." Maka reasoned,_

"_If that's so.." the doctor not even looking at them and looking at the papers, "Then give me somve approving papers…" the doctor said, Maka and Soul grinned,_

"_Say, doc, that monster who attacked him is something you won't believe…" Maka said, as Soul transformed into a scythe, then let Maka grab hold of him, "it wasn't human and our family is the only one who knows the cure…" Maka threatened while Conan and the others listened outside, Maka made Soul's blade lay on the doctors shoulder, she was smirking madly, the doctor tensed and is shivering in fear,_

"_O-Okay…..he m-may be released…" the doctor stuttered, Maka smiled her threatening look disappeared, as she regained her posture, smiling at the still frightened doctor, who prepared the release form and signed it for they could only pay it at the lobby,_

"_Thank you.." Maka said as she accepted the form, Soul transform back into a human, Maka was about to open the door, "Oh, and I would not say a word about this incident if I were you…" Maka warned then she opened the door revealing the others waiting, she smiled at them, some of them and Conan sighed knowing what they did then left the office…_

_=End of Flashback=_

Conan looked around, he had been given a training on how to wield a weapon, seeing both wanted to be a meister and weapon, Makino and he himself had a deal that either of them would become a meister and a weapon, they would take turns, now Conan and Makino were staring at each other sitting on a tatami floor, the only light in the room was the candle right in front of them, looking at each other's eyes, both focusing, trying to bond or mend their wavelength that they have released, Conan winced, Makino set off yet again,

'That's the thirteenth time already!' Conan thought annoyed, Makino sweatdropped,

'Sorry..' she thought both could read each other's minds, both focused further, then Makino felt a wind, going through her veins, a cool wind that felt like water, then thunder, going through her nerves, it was a sign, Conan felt vibrations through his ears, heat coming from his heart, which felt like burning, then he saw some illusion glowing balls everywhere, it was a signal, it was a sign and signal that both of them had completed the first step, both smirk and stood up, with perfect timing, then a claw went out of their hand, Conan tried to slash Makino, but she professionally shoved it away, it sparked when it touched, both nodded at each other making the claw grow smaller until it looked nothing at all, like it hadn't come out, both sighed, they looked at the other side where there is a transparent glass where everyone looked at their progress, Maka smiled, then turned on the microphone,

"Good, now Makino try transforming into a weapon, and Conan catch her and try to wield her on the dummies…" Maka said, both nodded and took a deep breath, Conan nodded at Makino who smiled mischievously then glow into a bright blue light then transformed into a gun, which Conan caught but,

"You're heavy!" he complained, Maka faceslap,

"Your wavelength!" Maka corrected, Conan nodded, then focused for a second then professionally raised the weapon then squeezed the trigger shooting the straw dummy into bits…it burned, which the tatami mats just absorbed the fire, some turned into ashes,

"Fire…" Conan muttered, Maka smiled, Conan closed his eyes and waited for another dummy to come out, then one did, which he immediately destroyed, he blinked, at first the dummy was burning, now some of it disappeared,

'Light, it made some of it disappear…' Makino said in his thoughts, Conan nodded, 'Next, would be vibration….how about a dagger?'

'No thanks…' Conan replied, 'Can't it be just the gun?' he asked,

'No, maybe but it's more sharper if it's a blade…' Makino bossed,

'Are you really seven years old?' Conan mocked,

'Well, is that part of this training?' she changed the subject,

'Fine….then a claw…'

'Roger!' with that she glowed into a red glow then into a claw which was on Conan both hands he wield the right one as one dummy appeared which chopped it into half, 'If that was a human you could've cut him on the stomach….'

'Shut it…'

'Though if you have a ghoul, it's really something…'

'What do you mean?'

'We haven't made a soul resonance, which that is where we could read each other's thoughts, but then even though without the Soul Resonance, we could hear each other….without the others hearing us….'

'Hmm….so how can we do this Soul Resonance?'

'Dunno….Ask Maka….and if we can read each other's thoughts then what would be the point of the Soul Resonance? Or maybe there's something else….'

'Maybe…say should we try all of the weapon style?'

'Nope, only the once you'd like to wield are the only once can be wield professionally…'

'Okay….so what's yours?'

'A gun, sword, and knife…'

'Three of them?'

'Yeah, you chose two elements in one type of weapon, but you can change it….'

'Well, if the Fire's on the gun, the vibration's on the claw, then the light would be….' Conan though about it,

'How about the light's on the gun, the vibration's on the claw while the fire's on the sword or dagger?'

'That's sounds okay, but I don't know how to wield a sword…'

'Fine then dagger it is then….'

'Okay, can you?'

'With pleasure…' then Makino glowed yellow then into a dagger, Conan let the fire go through every inch of the blade then it light red when he stabbed the other dummy which was about to come out, immediately burned, 'My turn…' she transformed back into human, glowing white,

"First…..is the gun…" she hold out her hand, which Conan sighed then glowed the same blue color then into a gun, which she gripped, not complaining seeing she has learned the ways, she pointed it to a dummy that has come out, she took a deep breath smirking then swiftly squeezed the trigger which a line of water came out making the dummy flew to the wall but broken, she smirked, 'Sword…' Conan glowed green this time, then into a sword, she wield it right behind her which the dummy was 31.02m away from her, was cut into half using the wind, 'Knife!' sighing he glowed orange then into a knife, another dummy came out which she throw him into then some strokes of thunder came out of the knife that made the dummy shook till it was cracking into bits, she walked towards it retrieving Conan who glowed black then turned into his human form, rather annoyed,

"Throw? Really…"

"What? It wasn't that bad…" then their small conversation was interrupted by a pair of clapping hand, it was Maka turning to her, she said,

"Let's take a break today, both of you read a guide book, then go to sleep, we'll meet you here at seven sharp," both nodded, "and tomorrow's training will be harsher, the dummies will be moving and you have to train your transforming speed, so you could take turns on defeating enemies…"

"HAI!" both said obediently as Liz gave them a book,

"Anyway, what's the purpose of the Soul Resonance, both of us could have a conversation without it…." Conan asked, Maka blinked,

"It's on the book, it has a really long explanations….so just read it…but the Soul Resonance is a bond that both meister and weapon can create, and sometimes both of you can even create your own unique technique, and for short it is; A Meister and a weapon are like an electric guitar and an amp. The sound (soul wavelength) that comes from an electric guitar (Meister) by itself is rather faint… But when you connect an amp (Weapon) to it, the soul wavelength is amplified giving it a lot of power." With that Maka and the others left the room, on their right, while Conan and Makino head to the opposite side reading the book given to them.

(Later that day)

Both tried to Soul Resonance, then succeeded but look what they've found when the once to make a Soul Resonance is a ghoul…

'Makino, Conan, that was great you know' Chiru said to both thoughts but not just that, the ghouls and Weapon/Meister can be separated without dying and without losing their transforms into weapons, both Conan and Makino were panted sitting next to each other wearing satisfied smirks and in front of them were smiling and not floating, and having bodies Chiru, and Chirou both wearing the same smirks, "Really, it was very splendid…" she said out loud, Chirou nodded

To be Continued….

* * *

FlueHatraya: Yea, me too!

conan44ed: As you wish my dear friend and ototou!

shadowing: Thanks! Glad you love it! I really appreciate that!

ShimmeringCrimson: Arigatou….Oh, you'll hear soon, but sometimes delayed…

(I just made that up the glowing stuff and ghouls….now how's this one? I know shorter…but gotta leave it like that…Stay tuned! CHAO~!)


	4. Soul Resonance

'The Lost Weapon and Meister'

Casted by DC & SE Characters

Summary: A serial killer is on the lose, targeting children around seven years of age, with nothing in common, not relationship, nor bloodline or friends, but the one thing in common is the glasses, all victims were wearing glasses, but is this serial killer human? One way to find out…..READ! AND REVIEW!

Rated: T

Genre/s: Horror/Mystery/Friendship

Characters: Shinichi K./Conan E.

OC: Mayuki Hisashi

Maka

Soul

Chapter 3: Soul Resonance and the Ghoul's Past

Conan woke up, he could still feel Makino's Resonance, he looked around he was already in bed, wait….BED?! Cautioned he sat up, and looked around, he was in a room, also Makino on another bed, hugging and cuddling, a plush,

"Oh, your awake…." He turned his head to find Chiru, drinking a glass of water with different gothic clothing, she smiled at him, "Though you both surprised me, even though you both fell asleep, the Soul Resonance was still intact," she continued, Conan just absent-mindedly nodded,

"Ne, where's Chirou?" he asked, she looked at him,

"Oh, he's taking a shower…." She replied,

"Where did you get those?" he asked,

"Hmm?"

"I mean the clothes…."

"Oh, this? In my wardrobe!" Conan looked at her confused, she sighed, then somehow made a book appeared in her hand, she sat next to him, "Legend says, that once a host has a ghoul, the host receives powers, right?" he nodde, she flipped through a book, then showed him a picture, "but since the ghoul will be living inside you, the ghoul will be living in your house's memory, meaning the Kudo mansion, there would be like my home, which if I open the wardrobe, instead of yours or your parents clothes it's mine, and for the books would be the memories, but only the photo albums, the remaining books would be the ones that truly existed in your library or, the book that every ghoul or the host has and needs to own,"

"Hmm…..so…this legend is true?"

"Yea….it is…." She replied making the book disappear, then Chirou came out of the bathroom dressed in a matching pair as hers,

"Do both of you really wear pairing outfits?" Conan asked, both looked at him, then to each other, then laughed,

"No, sometimes it's a coincidence, but sometimes yes," Chiru answered,

"If we won't, we won't feel comfortable with it" the other replied, then they were interrupted by a soft groan and moan, they looked at the next bed, Makino groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes,

"Whosh dwer?"(Who's there) she asked, then she put on her glasses, then got a clear view, "Hmm…..*yawn*"

"Rise and shine!" Chiru chirped, "Oh, and it's almost time for your training you know…" she said, Conan raised a brow and looked around, the windows were sealed and tightly shut, not even a light can get through, he looked at his phone, it was already five, both meisters/weapons eyes widened and panicked for a sec, Conan rushed to the bathroom nearly bumping into Chirou who barely managed to dodge him, Makino prepared her clothes,

(On the other room)

Maka tapped her foot now in the training observation room, with the other's, Soul and Black Star yawned, she sighed,

"Where are those two?!" she yelled looking around, then they heard four pairs of footsteps, Wait….Four pairs of footsteps?! Then Conan who is adjusting his glasses, and bowtie, Makino hair still wet, and also putting a bow in place, with the Elberit twins right behind them, Maka looked at them, and smiled, "So, you've mastered Soul Resonance," she half asked, half stated, the four nodded, Conan and Makino yawned, the twins giggled, Maka sighed, "Okay, before we start, we're moving on to another step before we do the taking turns as I have mention yesterday, since you've already mastered it, now we move on to your true sides…"

"True sides?" both host repeated, Maka nodded,

"Whether you truly are a weapon, or not, since those weapon style were the ghouls, the host has their own style," Maka replied, as the two let out a mused 'Hmm' while the twins just stared bored, "To do this….there must be panic or something to trigger it out, so the twins will attack you to know which is it…" Conan and Makino shivered staring at each other, then to the twins who shrugged a sigh, both sighed and nodded, "Makino you first," Makino nodded, as Conan stepped aside, the twins smirked,

"We won't hold back you know," both said at the same time smirking, Makino just returned it,

"Show me what you've got," with that the twins charged forward making something or glowing blue blood-like that is gushing out from a deep wound transform into a very shiny claw, on their left(Chirou)/right(Chiru) lower arm, and tried to stab Makino with force, while the target stepped back doing a back flip-like, she hissed as she failed to land peacefully, while the twins prepared another attack,

"OH! Symmetrical!" Kid beamed, as Makino yet dodge the attack, then countered attack, Chirou, "Asymmetry…." His tone lowered, Maka and Soul sweatdropped knowing what he meant, as the twins did another attack, as Kid beamed again, and as Makino dodge it,

"Um….Maka-san!" she yelled as the twins kept attacking one after another, also dodging them, Maka stared as Kid kept ranting about the attack's symmetry, "How can I get, or turn into a weapon?!" she asked panicked,

"Just wait for it to be triggered!" Maka cheered, Makino deadpanned,

"You're crazy!" she yelled as she dodged the twins attack, her heart pounded making her ears numb, "How can I do that?!" she yelled again dodging another attack, the twins were really NOT holding back, her sweat trickled many ways since she moved around a lot and some even got into her eye making it blur for a second, yet the twins were completely fine and seemed to have fun, she kept dodging it,

"If you keep dodging!" Chiru started,

"You won't know Makino-chan!" Chirou chirped,

"How can I know?! WHEN BOTH OF YOU CHARGE NON-STOP!" she yelled, panicking and stopping noticing it was a trap and they've led her to a wall, as they were about to strike it, she shut her eyes and used her arms for protection, the blade was supposed to not to reach and stop before her, but because of the speed and force Chirou and Chiru have been using, they couldn't stop their hand, then everything went slow motion, Makino felt her blood boiling, going to her right palm, then in a flash her eyes flicked open shining light yellow, then a giant axe came out of her palm and she used it to block the attack and used her strength to let the twins back away, the motion went back to normal, she was panting at the moment, Conan who had been watching blinked,

'You've gotta be kidding me?! I'll die!' he thought as Makino smirked at the twins who clapped, still not sweating or panting,

"Next." Maka said, Conan tensed, he just know soccer, and that's it! No cool moves like the way Ran jumps, or flips, not even Makino's, though he sure could dodge, he had been relying on his gadgets made by Hakase, so he's not entirely sure of his weapon, he swallowed then stood up, as Makino took her seat where Conan sat and started to examine the axe, eyes glittering, then she somehow took out a pin and other tools used for carving on a metal, and wrote something on the axe's blade, then Conan heard a whistle he looked at the twins,

"If you keep looking away," Chirou started,

"You would get a fatal wound you know…." Chiru finished, Conan blinked dots, those two were really serious,

"Ready?!" both chirped, know making two claws appear on the other arm,

"Yeah!" Conan yelled, suddenly thrilled, the twins smirked, and hopped up in the air, suddenly turning the claws to a fine katana, then tried to slice Conan with incredible speed, Ran's eyes widened

"CONAN-KUN!" Ran screamed, no one could ever dodge that, not even herself, who has mastered karate, while Conan doesn't even know any martial arts, but then Conan just closed his eyes then swiftly dodged them doing the same back flip Makino did, but landed perfectly, Ran and the others(DC cast only) blinked stood up from their seats to get a better view, the twins did another attack, while Conan dodge it, still eyes shut, the twins smirk, Makino took a look, he eyes widened,

"He's copying my moves!" she exclaimed, Maka also smirked, Conan just kept doding, now the twins did a different attack than they have done to Makino, which he opened his eyes, and hopped up in the air, Maka narrowed her eyes at him, she could've sworn and saw a small red flicker in his eyes, the twins smirked and hoped up passing him and tried to attack him, which he turned around and using his shoe(made by Hakase) to kick it away and with force to make him land back, as he land he quickly rolled on the floor to dodge another counter attack, the twins again ended up stabbing the tatami mats, Conan stood up, he smirked, he's left eye slightly glowing red,

"His eye…." Ayumi mumbled as the others focused on him, Maka's eyes widened,

"What's going on?" Soul asked, Kid stopped admiring and ranting about the symmetry and stared at Conan as the left glowed red, he's eyes widened as he tensed, the twins were about to attack when,

"STOP!" Maka and Kid yelled, both stopped confused, and looked at Conan, Chiru who had known why gasped, while Makino and the others stared confused, including Conan himself, Chiru ran to Conan,

"Calm down! Stop tensing your heart and…." she yelled and was about to continued when, Conan gripped his glowing eye and screamed in pain, "Conan!" the others stood up and started to go out of the observatory room going to the boy worried, while Maka and Kid knew why, but half concerned about Conan and half….concerned about his now contained powers,

'It wasn't the ghoul's protection that helped him guard himself from the wound….' Kid and Maka thought, they walked towards Conan, as he still struggled, he let go of his eye, and opened it while the other was shut, instead of his normal blue eyes, the red remained and had a sharp slit, like a demons eye, his white sclera turned black, the other's stepped back(DC cast) while the other's step forward to get a good look, also Makino stepped forward, worried,

"Are you…" she started but interrupted by Conan,

"Don't! Step away!" he yelled, but instead of his normal high-pitched voice he had two voices one of himself while the other was something evil, deep and dangerous, he shut his opened eyes and hissed in pain, then Maka in realization eyes widened,

"Cancel the resonance!" she yelled, Kid once confused understood immediately, as did the others(SE cast and Makino only), Makino panicked but before they could react, Makino started to felt the same pain, she screamed and dropped to her knees, tears formed in her eyes, as she gripped her head, Conan panted and looked at her, knowing what to do, he looked at the Chiru and Chirou who nodded and blended with their hosts, then the Resonance was cut, Makino fainted, as Conan just forcefully bumped his head to the ground, panting,

"Conan-kun…" Ran called worried, the other kids were on a verge of crying, Hiabara stared not knowing what to do, not even seeing is this before,

"D-Don't worry…" Conan said the second voice was still there but fainter, he tried to stand up, his eyes were slowly going back to normal, it wasn't long when he lost his conscious, everyone called him but was faint and he was off to his new nightmare dream, all the last thing he heard was a clear and loud voice,-the second voice- saying,

"Sweet Dreams…" with that everything went black for a while, but disappeared, as he heard muffled sobbing sounds,

'Ran?' he thought as he opened his eyes, or so, then he saw a version of Makino, "Makino?!" he called but she didn't seem to hear, and she looked younger, around four maybe, she was covered in dirt and soil, she raised her head and look at her side, now she was taking shelter in an alley, Conan looked on where she was looking, there was a fire, it was humongous, he could hear screams, something clicked in his mind, he turned to the young Makino, 'Could it be that?!' he thought, he felt his own heart sink, as the young Makino cried further,

"Looks like we're finished here," a familiar voice said, he snapped and turned, it was,

"Gin! Vodka!" he shrieked then looked at Makino who's eyes widened wanting to scream, "No, no don't-" he was about to warn her even though knowing she can't hear him, Chirou appeared floating,

"Don't scream or your dead…" he warned, she looked at him eyes widening thinking it is her doom, Gin and Vodka seem to not see the floating boy, "Don't worry _they_ can't see me nor hear me, for now, since I have not have no host…. I can help you get _those people_ in jail, but I would need your help back," he said, "don't worry I'm not your enemy but is wanting to be your alley, I have a twin but she will find her own host soon, so for now I would ask you, for your permission to be my host for I will help you bring _them_ down," Makino calmed down and seemed confused,

"W-who are y-you?" she whispered in a very low muffled and hoarse voice, Chirou smiled,

"Chirou, Elberit Chirou, I'm a ghoul," he answered,

"A ghoul?" she repeated he nodded,

"Yeah, but I will explain later, and don't tell this to anyone else, about our meeting nor this incident…." He said,

"B-But.."

"If you do tell this to the police, and if _those_ _people_ finds out, _they_ would hunt you down before, the police could find any lead, thus making the final piece of evidence off to the dead… not even your friends or someone you know, and if _they_ find out, it would be just not you in danger all of the people who have made a connection to you will be involve," he said, Makino nodded understanding, Chirou turned to see Gin and Vodka leave, "Now, will you help or let me became your ghoul as you become my host?" he asked, Makino nodded, but hesitated,

"What do you know about those people?" she asked,

"Lots of it, my sister does to, but now is not the time, you should get some rest, well after they have gone far, and the ambulance will be here soon, if they ask you, you can just say your family helped you escape and have no idea about the culprit, so will you sign the contract?" he said and finally asked, Makino nodded, then before she could completely lose her conscious a light from her chest created a glowing cylinder like as Chirou turned to a ball and went in, but it didn't seem to be visible to normal humans, then as if on cue the sirens of the fire truck and ambulance were heard, after the fire was killed they found a unconscious Makino, then something, a force made Conan see a fast moving of pictures where no human could ever capture except if you have a camera and right timing to capture it and view it, then it stopped to another western like home, he was brought to a room, where there is a double deck bed, he looked at it then heard two sweet voices he looked at the sources, and found two seven year olds Chirou and Chiru playing with blocks, dolls, robots cars and etc. he blinked, then a knock came on the door, then a fourteen year old was seen who looked like the two, the twins noticed smiled and chirped,

"Oneechan!" both chirped hugging the girl's legs, she smiled at them,

"Bed time," she said as the two prepared themselves on the bed, but only using the lower bunk, she read them a story, also visibly hiding something then suddenly the house was on fire, the twins panicked, "Shh….don't cry…stay calm, I'll find a way…." She said,

"But…What about…." Chirou started,

"Mama and papa?" while Chiru ended, their neechan stared at them with a sad look, she was expecting this no more like their parents were, both eye's started to form beads of tears, then the elder girl sighed,

"I promised mom and dad, knowing this would come, now I want you two to keep quite while we escape we aren't dealing with normal _people_ here, _their_ terrible and dangerous," with that she took out a prepared bags, three of it, handed the other two to the twins, which they accepted then she took another bag, then she pressed something on the wall that made it move, making the ground shake, but with the fire? It's unnoticeable, then she signaled the twins to come they followed, Conan also did, it was dark then the elder one took out a flashlight, and lit the path while the two walked with her holding each other's hands it was fit for four people to walk side by side, it took them a while on walking but clearly it was fire proof, then they were in a big room where there were books, and treasure boxes then the elder one took a cart and took out some books many of them gathering them in one box putting it on the cart also three treasure chests, then she pushed it but seemingly not enough,

"Neechan…" Chirou called,

"Leave it!" Chiru said,

"N-No, I can't mom and dad said this!" she said, then the twins thought of something,

"How about you friends?" they asked, she started to tear up, stopping

"Their gone, they were our replacements…"

"But that's!"

"I know but they weren't my friends, those were our uncle and aunt, and their daughter who wanted to sacrifice themselves, they just shrunk themselves," their sister explained, both started to cry again, "Shh…..they might find us, we're near the exit after all," then with that the wepaons in the room started to shake, even chains, then it transformed into humans beings, then started to pack the other books then helped her push the carts when they got to the exit, the house wasn't that western anymore it was like a normal residential home, then the weapon turned to human beings arranged the thing then after that they turned into similar glowing, floating balls then each entered the twins while others went to the elder girl, Conan's eyes widened, if both live, how did they become a ghoul, then? Better ask them face-to-face about this, then suddenly another force pulled him, which made him farther away from the fragments of past, then a bright light blinded his eyes, closing his eyes shut he could hear familiar voices, his ears started to ring, he tried to open his eyes, he saw a blurred vision but failed to open it completely seeing the light was still too bright, he kept blinking his eyes for it to adjust, he could hear them saying,

"He's coming to…." Soul or so he thought so said,

"Conan-kun…." Now he couldn't mistook the voice, it was Ran's, soon he's eyes started to adjust and it started to become clearer, he opened it, he was still groggy, and also deep in thought, thinking about the weird dream he had, or so he think it was just a dream, or maybe, he actually saw the past,

"R-Ran-n-neechan?" he groggily called, Ran nodded, he could see the tears that have trickled down from her eye sockets, she had been terribly worried about him, yet again, he tried to sat up but was stopped by Maka,

"Rest, you still need it….." she said, "but just now, I'm sure that was…."Maka muttered though Conan clearly heard it, though most of it, since his ears painfully ringed again when she was about to say something about being sure about something, he relaxed after the ringing went away, then his vision started to blur again, as the darkness yet again swallowed him, giving him yet another different dream, and he heard the voice again, but it said something different from earlier, and it was,

"Welcome to the family, Kudo Shinichi, no, it's Edogawa Conan from here and forever….." as the sentence ended he wanted to wake up very badly, but it was futile since the further he struggled the further he is dragged into darkness, then it was over, as he saw a reddish light, his detective instincts kicked in it was from a candle, then a woman around the age of 13 was seen, she was carrying a lamp, wearing a dark red-hood that covered her whole body even the face but showed her lips, pale lips, she showed no particular expression, until her hood fell off itself, her straight raven hair was revealed also her red left eye and her hazel brown right eye, her pale lips formed a smirk, Conan felt millions of shivers running through his spine, she had a similar piercing and cold gaze as the Black Organization's members, not like he have met the boss or have any idea who it is, but aside from the piercing and cold gaze, there was mischievousness in her lips, which a message came to his mind, _she is dangerous, mischievous, and probably a foe than an ally_, but he prayed that she was an ally than an enemy,

(On Maka's side in the Private Emergency Room)

As Conan went back to sleep after a few seconds he started to stir, seemingly having a bad dream, or for short a nightmare, Ran called his name but he didn't wake up nor hear it but he just stayed in the dream, or maybe something was preventing him to get up, Maka fell silent again trying to make contact with the twins, but no answer nor a presence were sensed nor received, Maka had a very bad feeling about this, because when Conan woke up his eyes were still red like earlier, as Conan stopped his stirring, Ran still concerned turned to Maka,

"Ne, what did you mean by that?" Ran asked,

"By what?" Maka blinked,

"By what Conan-kun truly is…" Ran continued, Maka's eyes widened, she sighed knowing there is no choice but to tell the truth,

To Be Continued…

(A/N: Muwahahahahah…..a cliffhanger! Or maybe…..Hahah! CHAO! And tell me how's this chappie! See you on the next chappie or another story!Can anyone guess what Maka was about to say when she said something about Conan? If someone gets the correct answer I'll give them a treat! But it'll be a surprise! CHAO~!)


	5. The Weird Girl in his Dreams

'The Lost Weapon and Meister'

Casted by DC & SE Characters

Summary: A serial killer is on the lose, targeting children around seven years of age, with nothing in common, not relationship, nor bloodline or friends, but the one thing in common is the glasses, all victims were wearing glasses, but is this serial killer human? One way to find out…..READ! AND REVIEW!

Rated: T

Genre/s: Horror/Mystery/Friendship

Characters: Shinichi K./Conan E.

OC: Mayuki Hisashi

Maka

Soul

Chapter 4: The Weird Girl in his Dreams

Conan stared at the girl before him, then she suddenly smiled, he flinched,

"Wha-What do you want?!" he asked, the girl shook her head, it meant nothing, "Huh?"

"I just came here….to talk…" she said taking a seat on a table right in front of him,

"I-If so, could you…uh….please take off these shackles?" he asked, she shook her head,

"That's not for me to decide…"

"Then who?"

"Someone who is respected and most feared," the girl replied, somehow the girl gave off the same vibe with Ran, "But there is a way for yourself to take it off…"

"H-How?"

"Well, that would be a quite hard task, but not telling you would do no good, the only thing you have to do is…." But before she could continue the same force took him away from it, he was again greeted by the blinding light, after getting a clear view he could see Ran doing something well, putting flowers in the vase to be exact that is, she smiled at him, but with a slight anxiety, Conan took his glasses from the bed-side table and put it on, then looked to his right and found a mirror, he was okay, except for the disturbing demon-like left eye, if this was permanent what will he say to the school? Or to Hattori and the others who still doesn't know? Heck, he couldn't even imagine, of course he can't just say, 'Hey guys! You know what I got into this incredible journey where I met someone who is like that can turn into a weapon!' they'll just think his joking and that he's wearing a contact lens of sort, sighing he rubbed his temples,

"Does your head hurt?" Ran asked,

"Huh?" he was confused but soon got what she meant, "N-no…just thinking of something…" he said, he wasn't lying, Ran just nodded, sighing again, "Ne, Ran-neechan…did Maka-san tell you something about why does my left eye look like this?" he asked, Ran blinked, she was hiding something,

"Hn…" Ran shook her head and smiled at him, "She didn't why?" she asked

"N-Nothing…" Conan replied, but thinking of something, 'Maka probably told her not to tell me…' he sighed,

"Oh! So our _Prince_ is awake!" Soul chirped as he went inside, Maka who is behind him eyes widened, and smacked him at the head, "OW! What did I do?" he hissed

"You just deserved it!" Maka scoffed,

"Ne, Maka-san, do you know why my left eye is like this?" he asked, half childish and half serious,

"Huh? You don't know? That simple you're a…" Black Star tried to tell him but immediately earned an elbow to his gut from Maka, who glared at him, which he just nodded as an apology, Conan narrowed his gaze at them,

"Who knows! I have yet not seen anything like this…" she lied, "I'll have to ask our seniors to know first…" she continued,

"Yeah, even father didn't tell me about this…" Kid followed, obviously they were hiding it from him, but what is it? He sighed knowing there was no way out,

"So, is this permanent or what?" he asked, Maka nodded, he stared at her dumbfounded,

"Well, that is unless you get to control that unknown wavelength and power inside of you," she said, Conan stared down,

'You have got to be kidding me?!' "So what should I do with this?" he asked, pointing at it, now looking at Maka,

"Hmm…Now that you mention it you still need to go to school, where an eye patch over it then!" Maka chirped, Conan stared at her with his 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' or 'you're-kidding-right?' look, he then pointed at his glasses, Maka just let out a 'oh' then thought about it, "Say you got into an accident?" he gave back the look, Maka sweatdropped, "Well, it's not like you could tell them the truth…" sighing he lay down again, then thought of something,

"I know! I'll just go over to Shinichi-niisan's house and take my contact lenses, wear one on my right while my left is covered with an eye patch saying that I got injured because of a case!" Conan chirped it was fairly easy to think of though, everyone just nodded,

"Good, because you're living in five minutes we'll give you an eye patch then…" with that they took their leave leaving Ran and Conan in the room, the two sighed,

"Conan-kun…" Ran called,

"Nani, Ran-neechan?" he chirped, thinking she might tell him the truth,

"Good luck, since everyone will think it's weird for you to have an eye patch…" but got this instead, Ran took her leave telling him to get ready, he glared at himself,

'As if she would tell me…' sighing he got up and began to change, everyone else waited in the lobby of the building, Conan got down, rather annoyed and angry, well, why shouldn't he be? When he was left alone he could talk to Chiru and ask, but she wasn't answering, ever since his eye reacted like this he was not able to contact his ghoul at all, stomping down he glared at everyone who shivered under it,

"Umm…Conan-kun please don't glare at us like that…" Mitsuhiko started,

"Yeah, especially with that eye…" Ayumi followed, Conan tucked his hands in pockets, and smirked mockingly at them,

"So, you think it's creepy don't you?" he asked, they all nodded, he just sighed, they really didn't get the joke, Haibara smirked at him he blinked,

"Well, you look like a detective from hell right now, fits your current situation…" she mocked, Conan blushed embarrassedly, good thing Satou, Megure, and Takagi were sent back to HQ by Maka who said that they can't be tracked in the building, so they went off to lessen the suspicion,

"Why you…" he gritted his teeth, still glaring at her, then his glare disappeared when Makino appeared in the room, she looked at him then looked away, she looked like she wanted to say something, she was about to open her mouth, when he drag her out of the room, signaling Maka that they need to talk, Maka whom got the signal nodded, "Makino.." he started once they were away from everyone's sight, "You were involve with _them_?" he asked, she just nodded, "Never mind that for now but can you contact or talk to Chirou?" he asked, she shook her head,

"N-No, ever since I saw their past…" she said, Conan's eyes widened,

"You saw their past too?" he asked rather surprised he thought he was the only one who saw it, she nodded,

"Yeah, I was planning on asking them but I lost contact…" she replied, Conan just sighed, "So you are Kudo Shinichi?" she asked, he nodded, "Only son?" he nodded again, she sighed, "Is your mom an actress?"

"Yeah…"

"Is your dad a novelist?" she asked further, Conan nodded, eyes widening, could there be some kind of connection?

"Yeah, that's right….why?" both paled, "Don't tell me…"

"That there was a connection to this!" Makino added, Conan narrowed his gaze at her,

"H-How old are you? Really?" he asked, she smiled at him,

"Hm? Well, I'm already 19, I accidentally-and intently-drank an unknown drug my brother was making, he said to test it out, and I shrunk, 12 years from my age, which I totally blamed him, he promised to find me an antidote, but before he could do it, he was killed by _them_," she answered, Conan nodded,

"So, it's different from the one I have drank…" he muttered she nodded,

"Let's get going, they'll think it has become weird since were gone for a long time…" he nodded, with that both of them met up with the others, when they got to the agency, Maka and the others said they'll be staying with Conan, since it was needed so they'll have to stay at the agency where Kogorou meets up with their clients, which they agreed on, while Makino will stay at Ran's room, Kogorou at first didn't agree with it, but soon was forced to, when Maka said that Conan and Makino are vulnerable and unable to perform battle, they might even involve Ran who will protect them, and gets hurt, so they need them to be there for the time needs, of course Conan already wore the eye patch on the way, then bid farewell, to go to the Kudo mansion to take the said contact lenses with Makino, Maka and Soul accompanying him, he actually went there, with the two following, there was Subaru expecting him, but not expecting him to see him with an eye patch covering his left eye, Conan went inside taking off his shoes, in hurry with the three guess following what he's doing but before he go and rush to the library, Subaru stopped him by saying,

"Oh, and someone was looking for Kudo Shincihi earlier, and said to wait for him in the library even though I told her it was futile…" Conan just nodded,

"Thank you, Subaru-san…" with that he ran to the library, with the two following him, when he got there, there was a woman with her back facing them, but clearly she have a raven hair, a long one to be in fact seeing it ended by her thighs, she was also wearing a black jeans, and a black long sleeved top that had white collars in each end, "Umm…" Conan called, the girl whom seemingly heard his call, smiled and faced him, the meisters and weapon paled at the girl, she had a hazel brown eye on her right, but the same eye as Conan's on her left, she smirked, she was the girl, the girl in Conan's dreams, there was no doubt at all, it was her, though Maka, Soul nor Makino didn't know it,

"I had been expecting you, Edogawa Conan-kun…" she chirped,

"Um…but I thought it was Kudo Shinichi you are waiting for," Subaru asked, poking his head in from the corridor, the girl smiled at him,

"Well, I only said that so I could get in…" she lied, she obviously knew Conan's identity, she stared at Conan and smiled at him, Conan turned to Subaru-san and gave him a silent signal to leave them alone for a while, who nodded and closed the door and went somewhere else,

"And you are?" Maka asked,

"Mayuki, Hisashi Mayuki…" she answered, they all nodded, she opened her eyes and stared at Conan, smirking at him, which sent shivers down his spine, she truly fit the description in his dreams, "Do you know why you have that eye, Edogawa Conan-kun?" she asked, Conan shivered and touched the eye patch, then shook his head, "Can you give us a moment?" she asked the others who nodded and went out of the room, she turned to Conan and is about to open her mouth but stopped and faced the door, "Please do NOT eavesdrop…" she stated or threatened judging from her voice she was quietly dangerous, she then turned to Conan, "Well, I have no right to tell you technically, but that doesn't mean you don't have the right to know, but to know _it_ must be to know _it_ for yourself, I am merely here to guide you and show you the way, and give you hints about _that _newly awakened powers of yours, I might not be able to tell you what _that_ is, and you might not have much time to figure out what _that_ is or to control what _that_ is, but since if you can control _it_ you can hide that left eye of yours(she doesn't mean hide like hiding it with the eye patch, but like turning it to his normal azure eye)obviously I haven't controlled mine, though I know how, I can only teach you on how to control it but then I do NOT know how it will turn out so I hope for you to already be prepared on the future answers and results…" she said and explained with no trouble nor stopping, Conan just listened though was about to complain when she said that she doesn't have the right to tell him, which he thought that he didn't have the right to know but stopped and decided not to when she just continued probably knowing what he was about to say, he just nodded, she smiled, then she held out her hand then with that a scarlet fluid light gushed out of her palm which transformed into a pole, a long one, then she pointed it at Conan, "egressus…" she said, but instead of expecting Conan's ghoul to come out, a same scarlet fluid light came out of his chest, which actually shocked him, then the fluid transformed into a scythe far more bigger than the one Soul transforms into or the one Maka wields, but Conan cought it and held it as if it was nothing, he blinked and looked at her,

"How'd you?!"

"I just did what my senior did to me…" then he looked at the scythe, it had the same pattern as the mark he saw in the secret underground room in his dream where he saw Mayuki though he thought that it was just mere symbol but then it was right there marked on his scythe's blade on both sides and worse it was also on the handle, he felt his brow twitch, Mayuki who noticed this said,

"What?! Is the symbol weird enough for you?"

"Ah, no…it's just, I just thought that isn't a bit too much? And this symbol…what does it mean?"

"Oh, that's…" she was about to say but thought about it, with a pause, "for you to find out!" she continued, but judging from the long pause she was having a hard time deciding either to tell him or not, but then there was no use arguing with her, though he just sighed also not sure what to do with the axe, then Mayuki smirked and picked up a stance, then used the pole to hit the eye patch Conan is wearing causing him to step back ending up sitting on the ground while the eye patch fell off the side, he gripped the scythe and looked at her with both eyes wide open, but he could see differently, instead of the place's normal color it was in black and white, though he could clearly see the pulse on her neck, heart and left eye connected by veins also glowing, and he could also see a green glowing fluid ball beside the said glowing heart, he blinked, then she prepared to attack again which he used the scythe's blade to block it, thus scratching his left palm, then she gave another attack which hit his left abdomen, which made him step back again, they started to it in patterns, he even was forced to use the scythe to try to fight back but always fail to do so as she keeps attacking, then as if a spark, after a couple of minutes, his left eye started to glow red while the other blue, then with that with a speed that matches Mayuki's he started to attack back, using the blade also smirking, it when he felt that he was finally free, free from something he should've realized when he was young, they continued on till it was sunset, then he called Ran to not to be able to get home since his staying at 'Hakase's house' which she just agreed to, Maka and Soul who heard about the weapon type and the power he found, they just gaped at him and said nothing, while Makino remained silent, though what do you expect? She fell asleep on the couch before Mayuki and Conan could even summon out his weapon, they ate dinner with Maka and Mayuki cooking the meal, they had a silent dinner afterwards then called it a day, Conan, Maka, Soul, Makino and Mayuki slept inside Shinichi's parent's room, though Mayuki stayed awake stating she cannot sleep, and they can go ahead of her which they did, Mayuki smiled at them, Conan was staying still silently snoring, Soul was drooling, while sitting on the carpeted floor, Maka fell asleep leaning on the wall beside the corner which she eventually took her seat in her sleep, while Makino was about to fall from the bed with her head hanging on the side, seemingly having a good dream, though Conan might have a serious one, Mayuki approached Makino and positioned her on the bed, Mayuki smiled at the crowd before leaving the room, she went down to the living room only to find, Subaru sitting on a couch, drinking a coffee while reading a book, he looked at her,

"Don't you want to sleep?" he asked not showing any particular emotion, she shook her head,

"It's sometimes not needed for me…" she replied taking her seat on the other couch,

"I see…by the way, what's with your eye? It's different than the other…" he asked,

"Oh, this?" she touched her left eye, the chuckled, "It's nothing, really….but knowing your intellect you probably know that I just said that to get off the hook so, I'm going to say that it IS NOT one of your concern, this matter is strictly prohibited to be shared to civilians, and if you must know then you'll have to find the source, link, and clues by yourself, which there won't be any hints, but I can still help you on that…" he just raised a brow, "then how about you? I know you don't need that glasses of yours and that your hair isn't naturally pink…if you'll share I might tell you something about those guests that bespectacled boy brought earlier…" she conditioned, Subaru smirked,

"Wise…but fair enough for a condition…" he said then they had a long conversation,

(In Conan's dream)

[Conan's POV]

Everything was black…maybe it's better, but then it wasn't long when I had a vision of my house, when I still had the identity named Kudo Shincihi, which I have lost, or so they say…I walked towards the library and recalled something, then some hard covered books glowed light blue and went out of the library on their own and floated around me, somehow I felt smiling, like as if they were my long lost friends that I won't ever dare to lose ever again, the pages moved on their own as data's filled my head, that as if a story was being read to me, I smiled, even though it didn't contain the one I wanted to know most, but it surely did and gave me a hint, that I'm one of the descendants of the _kishin_ or a _'demon god'_ though it still not cleared on what race he belonged since there were three races of the Descendant of _kishin_, sighing the books lined up at my father's desk, I walked down the hall and entered my room only to see an unconscious girl sleeping on my bad, but as I have figured it was Chiru, my ghoul, I now know the laws, rules and regulation for the host and being one, so she wasn't replying to any of our contacts because she has been fallen into a coma, probably same for her brother as both of them had forcefully cut off the Soul Resonance, then my gaze and concentration fell on the mirror that wasn't supposed to be in my room at all, she probably re-decorated it, and found my, no, Kudo Shinichi as my reflection, I gasped at it and ran towards it, scanning myself, but when I touched the mirror it looked like as if there was a water in it to create the peaceful waves, and showed my actual appearance in the real world, right, not as Kudo Shinichi but as Edogawa Conan, I stared at my own reflection,

"So this is me, huh…" I muttered then the reflection laughed, not my-Conan-/Shinichi's voice but in that second demonic voice,

"What are you?! First Grade to not to be able to understand?! HA! As if Kudo Shinichi a.k.a Edogawa Conan, who is desperately lying to everyone he knows about his identity," the reflection mocked, I felt my brow twitched the reflection was insane!

"What are you getting on? Technically speaking I'm a first grade if you judge by appearance but in knowledge? Way more than that, and I didn't lie for no reason, I tell the lie in order to protect them…" I fought back, but wait doesn't that mean I'm also insane? I mean I'm actually talking to my own reflection of sort, who is also talking in a manner I do not own, he laughed again,

"You must be _mad_…." The reflection mocked, it also signaled and warned me that he was just stalling for something, but if that's the case, then I better get the hell out of this room and try block all mirrors, something tells me that this guy whoever he is who is now using my alias identity is definitely NOT a good person, neither someone to be underestimated, I hissed at him,

"No, I'm not, I may be a descendant of a _kishin_ or whatever you call them, I'm _just_ a descendant, nothing more, means that I do not produce that wavelength of Madness if that's what you mean…" I turned my back to him and turned to walk towards the door, I could hear him yell,

"Oi, wait where are you going?! We just met! Baka! You better not seal me off! You have no right!" but I just shrugged them off and went to the library again to search for certain books, which I couldn't find any even though Chiru did say something about the book that doesn't exist can exist in this library where she called her hosts-memory-home, in which it exist there as long as it is needed for the host to read or to know, but none did give it to me, some gave me hints but those were it, yet this seems another challenge and a puzzle, in needing to connect the dots, that are missing their lines and corresponding order, that is….

[Normal POV]

Conan then drifted into his dream even while thinking about his current situation, while his reflection kept yelling for him to come back, after a few hours, the household started to shake violently, not just in his dream but in the real life, Subaru and Mayuki who had been having a conversation stopped and looked around, it looked like an earthquake, but too strong, gripping the armchair only both could think of four persons, the ones in the room sleeping, after the violent shake they heard something fell on the floor on the second floor, but judging from the noise it wasn't a person, nor from the room where the four people slept, but from the library both exchanged glances before nodding and went upstairs, they reached the library's door, before opening they yet again exchanged glances and nodded at each other then opened the door, looking inside they could only see one book on the floor, and nothing else, approaching the book, Mayuki picked it up, there was no title of sort, she opened it, everything was in English, she was about to read it when they heard a noise of a something loitering around, a living one to be precise, then they heard it,

*SFX: Monstrous growling* they tensed and turned around only to be greeted by the same description as the monster-except it had glowing red eyes-or the suspect suspected to be the murderer of the serial killing and heck that _thing_ was on top of the book shelf! Subaru raised a brow and smirked thinking that it was an ordinary human, or probably interested, Mayuki glared at it,

'Was _he_ that cause of _that_?' she thought, she was about to summon her pole, but then remembered that she has yet to tell Subaru that she could summon a weapon herself, she told him about the guest but not herself, she muttered a curse under her breath,

"_He's_ here…." The monster said, she raised a brow, *laughs maniacally* "_HE'S HERE!" _with that the monster strode towards her, trying to stab her with his claws only to be dodge, Subaru took a step back and took out a gun from who-knows-where he was keeping it and shoot at the monster's back as it faced Mayuki, it turned around, "_human…_" it said, Subaru raised a brow, but before he could react it charged towards him, he began shooting, it hit the being's chest and stomach but it didn't stop, but before it could get near him a sharpened tip golden pole went through the back of its throat to its mouth blood splattered on Subaru's clothes, face and glasses, the gleam of its eye went out, then the pole was pulled out by the attacker, then everything went slow motion, he had expected the attacker to be Mayuki, but found another one, it wasn't her, she was in a corner also injured but not fatally, the attacker was a man, a man who looked like a teenager version of Conan with no glasses but with red glowing eyes, he was wearing black from top to toe, any person could mistake him as Dracula, but then judging from the weapon he used? Nu-huh, he's not, the man glared at Subaru, and made his way pass him and went towards the door, but before he could get closer to it, a shuriken was thrown at his black by,

"Mayu….such irresponsible..." he turned around smirking, "and an amateur thought…" Mayuki was now standing up next to Subaru with the red fluid coming out of her palms, her left eye glowing, while Subaru only looked at her wounded right shoulder and then to her palms then to the man, then they could hear footsteps from outside, Mayuki who probably knew who was going to come in first,

"CONAN DON'T COME IN!" she yelled but was too late it was opened by none other than the shrunken Edogawa Conan but his right shoulder was also bleeding, who first came in with Maka, Soul, and Makino, they eyes widened at the man, except for Conan who paled, his eye also glowed, both with its corresponding color, then the man smirked as the shuriken dropped, before anyone could react he dashed to Mayuki with such speed then punched her in the gut, Conan then felt a raising pain and gripped his gut groaning, same for Mayuki, but then she landed on the floor, the man then shoved Subaru to the bookshelf, who hit his back hard and also landed on the floor, then he turned to the others, who paled, he pushed his palm towards them, then Maka, Soul, and Makino couldn't move, Conan froze at his position, the man smiled at him,

"W-Who are you?" Conan asked as calm as he could, the man just gave him a warm smile and walked towards him, he crouched as he approached the boy and whispered,

"I'm…." he started, Conan's eyes widened, "you…" then both shed a black shadowing smoke,

To be continued…

(A/N: I know, I know this isn't enough to repay the delay and annoyance of my cliffhangers…but then I hope that you guys don't mind, I'm getting busy on school lately so maybe low and slower updates, I'm not sure, I just hope that you guys liked this one, and I'm not going to reveal what Conan truly is, or what race he is on, true that he is a Descendant of the Demon God of you may call it Kishin, but there are three races, okay? He is one of them and it might be impossible to know, and I won't tell it yet well not too soon it's just the beginning of the series after all, but Conan has a little surprise for you on the next chappie, and I hope this one can repay the delay as I have mentioned earlier, now, tell me how's this chap! And Thanks for reading and please leave a Review! *Someone suddenly whispers something to the author, Author undertrained faced the guests/readers* Umm….as said by the host if there is no review there is no update! OMG…. Which I'm truly following! Okay, CHAO!


	6. How could things get worse

'The Lost Weapon and Meister'

Casted by DC & SE Characters

Summary: A serial killer is on the lose, targeting children around seven years of age, with nothing in common, not relationship, nor bloodline or friends, but the one thing in common is the glasses, all victims were wearing glasses, but is this serial killer human? One way to find out…..READ! AND REVIEW!

Rated: T

Genre/s: Horror/Mystery/Friendship

Characters: Shinichi K./Conan E.

OC: Mayuki Hisashi

Maka

Soul

Chapter 5: How could Things get worse….

"I'm…"he started, Conan's eyes widened, "you.." then both shed a black shadowing smoke, everyone was surprised by the reaction, "as a Descendant of a Demon God you must know the consequences," then Conan felt an pain is chest, blood trickled down his mouth then dripped to the floor, he paled, he looked up to Kudo Shincihi who just stabbed his chest, then the said man pulled out his weapon making the shadow that was emitted go inside the injured bespectacled boy, which eventually healed his wounds, Conan coughed then glared at the man before him,

"W-Wh-Who… are…-y-you?!" he hissed, as he gripped his chest trembling, the man smirked,

"As I've said, I'm you… but not technically, Good day" with that the man leaned at the bookshelf, then it looked like as if the books absorbed him as he disappeared from sight, Conan felt his eyelids heavy then he fell unconscious on the carpeted floor, Mayuki also did, Makino, Maka, Soul soon became worried and came to their sides, Subaru just raised a brow not following the situation something was wrong, one Mayuki summoned a shuriken that now has disappeared when both lost conscious, two there was something more to that different left eye of the two, now which he knows what the boy was hiding under that eye patch, he thought about it as Soul picked up Mayuki while Maka and Makino took care of Conan, Soul was the first to leave the room, Maka and Makino who are carrying Conan was about to leave when,

"Subaru-san, I need to talk to you…" with that they all except for Subaru left the room, he smirked,

"Isn't that interesting? Ne, Kudo Shinichi-kun…" he muttered, (A/N: I think Subaru already knows Conan's identity as Kudo Shinichi during the Yuusaku's Cold Case, so just stick with my theory okay?)

[Conan's POV]

"I see… so that explains what happen earlier…" I heard someone talking, who, Subaru-san?

"Yeah…but we truly appreciate it if you won't explain _those_ that I have mention earlier to _him_" Maka said, now I know who their talking about, _me_, as Kudo Shinichi, Edogawa Conan and as a Weapon Wielder, as what Maka called me before, I didn't want them to think that I was awake, but my head throbbed, and my ears started to ring that made me moan, I know what they would do, turning to look at me,

[Normal POV]

Conan let out a moan, everyone turned to him, well almost everyone as Makino is softly snoring at the couch fast asleep, Mayuki sitting on the couch beside her obviously bored,

"Took you long enough!" Mayuki yelled, as Conan sat up, rubbing his temples, after he finished, "So?"

"So, What?" Conan asked,

"Aren't you gonna ask me what was _that_ yesterday?" it took a moment for Conan's mind to process the words, till he,

"Ah! Now that you mention it!" he exclaimed, everyone sweatdropped, "What the heck was that?!"

"oh, that…is…you…" Mayuki answered, Conan deadpanned,

"Can't you explain it much easier?"

"Okay, I'm guessing that in your dream you researched about this, no?" he nodded, "Well, then now that makes it easier to explain, before in your other dream I did tell you about that I cannot let you off the shackles thing,"

"Oh, that, why?"

"Well, that pretty much explains it all…"

"Wai- are you saying tha-I'm a-you can't be serious!" Conan said stuttering, though Mayuki pretty much understood, while Maka, Soul, and Subaru stared at them eyebrows raised, she just nodded, he stared, "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"No, I'm particularly telling the truth…"

"Okay, screw that, but first things first," he paused, "Why the heck is Chiru in a coma?! Also her twin, I know that you know, and doubt that you don't" he glared,

"Bingo, I know, I am willing to tell you but as long as Maka allows me to,"

"Wait, Maka knows why?" Conan stared at Maka who jawdropped stared wide eyed,

"Wha- y-you knew?! Yet you didn't tell me!?" Maka complained,

"Yeah, because if I explain earlier I would have to explain it again so it makes it much easier," she stopped for a while and stared at them to see if their all listening, taking a deep breath, "It was the side-effects of force soul resonance abortion,"

"So, does that mean it's only temporary?" Conan asked, Mayuki nodded,

"Yeah, it'll wear off two or three days from now, five days max," Mayuki said, Conan fell silent thinking about something,

"Ne, Yesterday when Mayuki was injured by the guy who you said was me, why did I feel the same pain then?" he asked, Mayuki blinked then smiled,

"That one is easy, you see I did appear in your dream right?" he nodded, "Well, let's just say I'm you in another dimension?" she said quiet unsure of her own explanation which actually didn't explain all of it but most of it,

"Wait, you mean that if I was a born a girl, I would…"

"Correct, look like me! But news flash, kiddo, I'm from the future…Ah, no not technically, I mean that in my world our time runs faster than yours, oh and in my world everyone here has the opposite gender! But different names but you sure could tell the difference!"

"You do know you're making it a bit more complicated?"

"Yeah, I certainly do…"

"So, then are you going back to your world?"

"Wha- to that stinking place where the organization has control of?! Not likely!"

"Oh, Wai-WHAT?! The organization is under control of your world?!"

"Yeah, which I doubt the same thing is going to happen here, so I'm gonna help you and in exchange I'll live here, I also went through the same thing as you did, kiddo, the organization took over about three years ago in my world, where they were able to take hold of Pandora, they almost got me who has the same outrageous powers as you which would have made them invincible, but I was able to escape through the portal you accidentally opened which merged us into one that made both of us have the same senses…" she explain in a blitz,

"I see…so wait what happened to Ran?"

"Hmm? Ryuan? Oh, him, his probably desperate to find me now as his little sister, his with Saito and Takakumi and the others like Megumi-keibu, and Shirakame-keibu plotting something against the organization, oh and of course with Johnny-sensei…" Conan blinked she was talking like as if he knew those people, but now that he thought of it,

'Ryuan=Ran, Saito=Satou, Takagi=Takakumi, Megure=Megumi, Shiratori=Shirakame, Jodie=Johnny?!' he thought as pictures of those people flickered in his mind also in different gender, "Oi, you gotta be kidding me, oh and why Hisashi Mayuki?"

"Hm? Oh, I changed my name from Edogawa Christie to that, since the Organization was close one finding…me…and…" she paled, "YABBE! I totally forgot about Hasoshibara!"

"Hasoshibara? Eh, you mean Haibara?!"

"Un, he's gonna kill me when I get back…" all stared at her, Conan couldn't believe that this was his other self but then, she never did mention that they would have the same personality now didn't she? "Or more technically I'm gonna do that since he must be doing risky much right now…I just hope he doesn't die for such a small thing though…" Conan now couldn't believe it, this is too much! But then letting that slide he might, no they might as well get back to the agency or Ran's gonna kill them with her karate chop,

"Say, Mayuki,"

"Yeah?"

"Think of a cover up story of you being my elder sister, and fast we better get back to the agency unless we want Ran's or Ryuan's karate chop…"

"Yeah, way ahead of you…kiddo…" with that Mayuki headed to the library, Conan sighed,

'Two to three days huh? But enough, yeah just right, tomorrow there's class I should go there with this eye patch attach then…' Conan thought he turned to Maka who nodded, all of them were ready, well Conan did inform his parents about Mayuki who said that they want to see her right away with no hesitation and on their way back to Japan but might take them 1 to two weeks, three weeks max, while Mayuki on the other side made both of her eyes cerulean blue that she explain to Conan that the brown eye was part of her disguise upon changing her name to Hisashi Mayuki, but she actually did control her powers as she was able to make the other eye return to normal, they argued about it for a few hours well that is until Ran called Conan's phone interrupting them shouting at them to hurry up,

(At the Agency)

{Before Conan and the other's arrived}

"I can't believe it! Now they're gonna let that brat's sister live with us! This is just so-" Kogorou was about to complain more when Ran gave him the scariest and mightiest glare of all,

"Now, dad…they already paid for it they even sent us a million yen, which is on the way to the mail…yet how can you say such thing?" Ran almost looked creepy, no, she actually did, she was even much more scarier, while Kid, and the others were shivering on the side, thinking that the glare was for them,

"I-I-I-Its j-j-j-j-j-just l-l-l-like w-when t-the Kishin was around.." Black Star stuttered, but all of them were saved when the door slammed open and Conan chirped in, with the others as the door shut with a soft thud

"I'm home!" he chirped, Ran immediately changed,

"Oh, Conan-kun! Welcome home," she went back to her sister figure side,

'CREEPY!' Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Liz thought, but as Mayuki came through the door, Kid automatically knew that she wasn't form this world as she has the same energy source as Conan, he stared at her,

"Oh, you must be Conan-kun's sister!" Ran chirped, she nodded,

"Umm…Pleased to meet you, Mouri Ran-san, Conan here has told me a lot about you…" she said making it look like she was still having troubles in Japanese, "Excuse my Japanese, I haven't been here for a long time…" she said,

"So, do you know Conan-kun's situation?" Ran asked really worried, she nodded,

"Un, he and Maka-san told me about it when I arrived at the Kudo mansion yesterday…" Ran sighed in relief, "and I completely know how that feels, since I have gone through the same but then I cannot tell him directly so,"

"I see…" Ran said,

'Wow, you're not bad, but then why did you already told her half of the truth?!' Conan said in his mind which Mayuki practically heard,

"Ahou, of course, but then telling the truth can't hurt now can it?'

'Makes me wonder how you were able to cover up from Ryuan…'

'Oi! Don't involve Ryuan to this! Baka! I told her now because if it takes much longer and she's the one to figure it out then it'll be a problem! Then I wouldn't be able to sum it up, BAKA Ototou ga!'

'Okay, okay, I get it so chill!' after their short conversation while glaring at each other that made Ran and the others wonder, but the tension was interrupted by another group of slamming of the door,

"YO! MINNA-SAN YO! Also fer ye littl' kid!" the dark skin teen chirped ruffling Conan's hair that made Mayuki chuckle,

(Earlier, in Osaka)

"Eh, 'e're goin' ta Tokyo? Heiji! Why so sudden?" Kazuha asked her childhood friend,

"I 'eard dat a case jus' recently occurred 'eir so am makin' sur' if Oochan, Neechan, and Ku-Ku-Conan-kun 're 'till 'live! 'ut 'ere goin' dere ta surprise 'em!" Heiji cheezily replied, making his childhood friend sweatdropped and frown but soon turned to a smile,

"Now dat ye mention it, it migh' be nice to pay 'em a visit!" Kazuha agreed,

"So, it's settled den! Hurry up an' pack up, 'e're gonna stay dere fer a couple of days after all, I'll meet up wid ya at de station!"

(Now in Beika)

After Hattori's grand entrance he stared at the faces in the agency, he took a lot of glances before asking,

"Who 're dey?" he asked,

"Chottou Heiji ain' dat a bit rude?!" his childhood friend scolded which he ignored,

"Oi, Conan-kun dun be so cold! Look at me!" he said making the boy turn around or forced him to, when Kazuha and Heiji got look on his face, "Oi, wha' happened ta ya?!"

"Or who did dis ta ye Conan-kun?!" Kazuha asked,

I had an accident that injured my left eye…" he lied, the dark skin sleuth saw through it but might as well discuss about it later while Kazuha's around,

"Seriously? Boy ya sure 're a trouble magnet ain'cha?" Heiji teased,

"Sure is" Kogorou had to agree, but shivered under his daughter's deadly glare, clearly Ran _is_ mad, she turned to Heiji,

"Oh, and Heiji, I want Conan to be under my field vision so I expect you to not to drag him in any more danger now will you?" Ran said, asked? or more like threatened, Heiji just sweatdropped,

"Y-Yes ma'am…" he answered sheepishly, "N-Now gettin' back on the subject, who 're dey?"

"Oh, their Conan-kun's friends…" Ran answered terribly fast, and sudden change of mood, that made a big twinkling fonted word right behind and pointing at her saying, 'CREEPY!' everyone now sweatdropped, Kazuha could tell that Ran was terribly worried, well why shouldn't she be? When Conan called earlier he said that he was attacked no, not technically him, since Maka personally snatched his phone from him and just like dropped the words at her, while Conan did and tried to comfort her, now that his back, all she wanted to do was confirm that he was alright but a certain Osakan sleuth interrupted not that she hated it, nor disliked it but she just wanted to make sure her young charge is okay, like it was her last task for life,

"Hmm…al of 'em?"

"Um…no, except for…eto…"

"Edogawa Mayuki desu, Conan's elder sister!" Mayuki did the favor but Conan said to her mind,

'Not the best time to lie, especially if this _guy_ is here! Why is he here in the first place!'

'Oi, dun ask me, Heijin was always full of surprises! And her childhood friend Kazuto always tags along,'

'Whatever, but my best concern is,'

'My?'

'I mean our best concern is,'

'IF THIS AHOU WILL ARGUE WITH SOMETHING HE SHOULDN'T!' both thought at the same time, Hattori on the other hand was about to mention it but stopped when he noticed the two firing deadly, killing dagger glares at him, as if saying, 'Tell them then I'll seriously behead you right now in front of them, if it wasn't for me being a detective!' which prompted him to stop and say,

"Oh, I see…p-pleased ta meet ya…" he said sheepishly, which made the two smirk like demons that made them real siblings, the rest of the day went okay? Well that is on Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha's point of view, but not on Sera, Conan, Mayuki, Makino, Haibara, Heiji nor the SE cast, as Sera just new about why Conan got hospitalize, Conan was pretty much annoyed why the girls decided to go to the mall now, Mayuki had the same look as Conan, Makino just wanted to go to sleep, Haibara was interrupted from her research, Heiji was threatened by two similar detectives, and the SE cast were asked to stay at the back of the group, as if to separate them, so it won't look weird, it actually wasn't an appropriate time to have fun, it was the big time to be discussing, but with Sonoko? No can do but go with the flow, Surprisingly the day went off without a murder with Conan in present, but Heiji and Kazuha was forced to stay at the hotel, well threatened for Heiji as he is stubborn, which at the end of the day,

"Maybe the Death God thought about giving you a break for now?" Mayuki whispered smirking, as Conan deadpanned,

'This girl is even much creepier than I thought!'

'Were one the same…'

'And totally opposite…' both sent a last glare then bid their goodnights, but Mayuki wasn't expecting what to hear from Ran tomorrow, she was going to…

SCHOOL!

Mayuki was totally against it but Ran found a way to make her enter, Conan on the other hand wasn't sure if he should go, since Ran also told him that it was okay for him to take another day-off, but he refused, then it goe back to their daily status, Ran walks Conan by the street till he's with the Detective Boys, though Mayuki is there, Conan did a round of explanation for that, but Ran and Mayuki still tagged along till Conan set a step on the Teitan Elemntary School campus, Mayuki pretty much didn't care, when Conan entered the classroom, the reactions were obvious, everyone was shocked to see him where an eye patch, even Kobayashi was surprised very, after doing another round of explanation or story cover up, it went through just fine, yes just fine, until when Conan, Mayuki and Ran arrived home, which they saw Maka quickly changing the channels, then passed by a news information, which,

"Stop!" the sibling said as they grab the remote and turn back the channel,

"It seems that the serial killer was killed by someone, if anyone know please contact us immediately," the news caster said, Conan was about to change it when,

"Breaking News!"

"Just now Kaitou KID has sent a heist notice, stating he'll steal a gem, but the code has not yet been clarified, just what is KID after this time?" and so the news went on, Death the Kid stared with disgust,

"How dare he copy my favorable name!" Kid yelled and was about to shoot at the television but is stopped,

"NO! It's always been like that!" Conan defended,

"If you say so, but further than that? I'm gonna kill him!" now he looked scary, just then the notice was faxed to the agency, the first ones to look at it were Conan and Mayuki, it said,

'_During the late curfew,_

_When the crowd has cheered,_

_I shall take my price,_

_And steal a lady favorable lips,_

_As she sails for life,_

_And ends her life with it,_

_-Kaitou KID (KID's doodle)'_

Conan and Mayukismirked, they have figured it out, they stared at each other still wearing the smirk,

'So what are ye gonna do, kiddo?'

'Huh? Isn't it obvious, sis? Obviously teach KID who's the boss!' both did their thing again,

"Oi, both of you! Let me see the heist notice! Or else I can't solve it!" Kogorou whined, both stared it him with no particular emotion but their face did say,

'You're not needed! We've already solve it!' both thought but gave the notice to him, he stared at it, now silently growling trying to solve it, a vein popped on his head, both glanced at each other before nodding,

"As expected of you oneesan! You already solved it?!" Conan chirped,

"Well, if I did solve it you could've by yourself!" Mayuki added, she did not, and oh she truly did not want to get the credit on her own, "So let's do the usual thing,"

"Sounds good to me!" Ran and the others stared, "The first line says; _During the late curfew_, which means the assigned time of the heist is on 11:00 pm till 12:00 am," Conan started,

"Second line says; _When the crowd has cheered,_ means somewhere crowded, but then as fifth and sixth line says it means it is somewhere, somewhere where there is water, and by this notice it actually means the joyful day of a week, meaning this Friday," Mayuki continued,

"So, it actually means…the First Pirate Cargo Ship ever built in 15's!" Conan gleamed,

"Which was found in the late 19's,"

"Which is sailing again this Friday after some moderations!" Conan paused then continued "And ever since they found the ship they said they found a treasure chest which held the biggest, hardest sapphire ever found! Which is named"

"Michelle's Chandelier!" both synced, clearly both of them then chuckled,

"The Fourth line states that the one who must held the gem must be a girl!" Mayuki said,

"Well, the pirate who owned both the ship and the treasure was a girl, her name was Chillaine, she had a sister named Mitche, which was sick that explains the treasure's name, moving along, this Friday is the first day when Michalline first sailed it's sail, and died a year on the same day and time, which obviously covers up everything," Conan was the last to explain, everyone was surprised, Conan and Mayuki blinked, they just did it,

"And don't tell me you got it from the TV again?" Kogorou puffed, Conan and Mayuki glanced at each other before laughing,

"No, it's from a history book," Mayuki answered smirking, "which I really liked! Which this kid also does, but the most likable part was…" both smiled,

"When Sherlock Holmes entered the scene even if it was for a short period of time!" both synced again, also excitedly, then they laughed together, "Okay, Ran-san I hope you don't mind me and this brother of mine going to the heist," Mayuki said,

"O' course, she wouldn' min' an' jus' ta let ya know am comin' wid ya…" Heiji said as he entered the agency with a big annoyed look on his face while griping the copy of the notice, as if to destroy it, Conan and Mayuki tilted their heads, and raised a brow,

'What's with him?' both thought,

"Okay, just promise me Mayuki-chan, to not to let Conan-kun near any danger…" Mayuki nodded smiling widely,

"Yosh, Conan! Call those Detective Boys friends of yours! Tell them I'm treating them tonight!" Mayuki insisted which he sighed but nodded, then made the call,

(Later)

Everyone was happy to be treated by Conan's said sister, afterwards they all thanked for the food and then went home, on the two shrunken teen's way home they chatted a bit,

"So, what was that for?" Conan asked,

"Nah, just used to be together with them, especially if you get too close to them for ten years…" Mayuki replied,

"Anyway, you never got the antidote of the APTX4869?"

"No, Hasoshibara never found the cure, ever sicne the BO started to make a move he started to not come out of the professor's place especially his lab, he said that there was no possible cure," Conan nearly choked,

"No, cure?! How? I mean Haibara found temporary antidotes!"

"Yeah, even Hasoshibara did, though those were just temporary, and the later he found out, he found the poison's true nature…"

"True Nature?"

"Yeah, but that will be later, and soon for you to find out," both walked in silence, not even uttering a sound, Mayuki was guilty for telling him now and by just like dropping the news on him, Conan on the other hand have thoughts about the cure,

'Am I never turning back to Shinichi again?' he thought,

(As the days passed by, now on the heist)

KID made his usual routine, but he did not see any of the detectives who usually chased him around, not even Tantei-kun, the one whom he invited, sighing,

'This is heist is no fun, I was pretty sure it'd get Tantei-kun's attention,' he thought as he escaped, now he went to the deck, and shown the Michelle's Chandelier on the moon light, sighing it was not what he was seeking, 'Wrong one, huh?'

"What? Too depressed that you didn't get what you want, KID?" a voice came from behind, KID the slipped on his poker face but on the inside he was actually glad, the turned around only to see Tantei-kun, but not fully well, he was hiding in the shadows, which covered most of his face, though his grin was pretty clear, and a teenage girl around 17 years of age next to him,

"Oh, my I didn't notice you there, Tantei-kun, I thought you wouldn't come?"

"Won't? What the hell are you talking about?! That jewel belongs to someone who is my relative, and I will not let you have it so hand it over before it gets worse, KID"

"Hmm…but before that mind introducing me to the friend of your, and also introducing her to me? And if you want the jewel you can have it if you come closer,"

"Trust me when I say you don't want me to do that,"

"Why not?"

"Well, because of certain reasons,"

"Hmm…Scared of the moonlight?!" KID teased, Conan blushed,

'Baaro! It's not like that…'

-Flashback-

_Both of the said sibling or shrunken teens were getting ready for the heist,_

"_So, you're going to the heist?" Maka asked, Conan and Mayuki nodded, "Tonight was it?"_

"_Yean, why?" Conan replied,_

"_Well, did you forget what I told you about full moon? I thought you already know that, Conan-kun, and especially you Mayuki-san…" both let their minds process for a while when something clicked,_

"_AHH!" both exclaimed,_

"_Kuso! I totally forgot! What happens during full moon!" Conan cursed,_

"_Yeah, and why the hell did KID assigned it during full moon!" Mayuki followed,_

"_Well, you can still go, but avoid letting the moon ray's light touch your eyes, or it'll awaken whatever races of the Kishin you belong to, got it?! And we won't be coming so take care of yourselves!" Maka bossed about,_

"_Yes, Ma'am…" both answered guiltily,_

-End of Flashback-

Conan shook his head after recalling the details, Chiru and her twin has woke up after all, so they can already take care of themselves,

"Just give it back, KID!" Conan demanded,

"Ohh…Stingy…but no," KID paused and scanned Tantei-kun form head-to-toe, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing I just don't feel like chasing you or throwing the soccer ball at you…" actually he wasn't lying, he did NOT feel well, not with the full moon just in front of him and is about to touch both of their eyes, just a little further if the ship sails on the same direction, "So, just give it back,"

"And you didn't answer my question before…" KID pouted,

"ARGH! Fine! This is my sister, Edogawa Mayuki, now give it back KID!" Conan said now much angrier,

"Be more gentle, Tantei-kun…"

"KID, you're wasting my time so give it back or else-" Conan demanded but unconsciously he stepped out of the shadows to reach the gem, which made the moon's light touch every inch of him, his right eye widened, thought maybe both because the other was still covered by the eye patch, KID immediately took notice,

"What happened to your eye Tantei-kun?!" KID asked worriedly, and everything seems to go on slow motion,

To be continued…

(A/N: LOL! I was absolutely not planning to leave it like this! Though too sleepy! And yet another longer and much more delayed than the previous one, hope you guys don't mind, and thank you for those who had kept supporting me on this story, hope this is okay or enough, if I made any errors please do point it out, I would be very much pleased, Thank you very much! And I actually didn't want Heiji and KID to appear in this chapter, though only KID will appear but not Heiji, LOL, but he had to pop in somehow, anyway like they always say, READ AND REVIEW! Tell me how's this one! Any kind of comment is welcome! ^_^ so do NOT hesitate to do so! CHAO~!)


	7. Warning

'The Lost Weapon and Meister'

Casted by DC & SE Characters

Summary: A serial killer is on the lose, targeting children around seven years of age, with nothing in common, not relationship, nor bloodline or friends, but the one thing in common is the glasses, all victims were wearing glasses, but is this serial killer human? One way to find out…..READ! AND REVIEW!

Rated: T

Genre/s: Horror/Mystery/Friendship

Characters: Shinichi K./Conan E.

OC: Mayuki Hisashi

Maka

Soul

Chapter 6: Warning…

"What happened to your eye, Tantei-kun?!" KID asked worriedly then everything went slow motion, the moon's rays, KID finding out about the eye patch was no biggie, but what made Conan, and Mayuki pale was the thing approaching KID from the back, the evil being was the same as the one that first attacked Conan, and now another similar thing came, and it was charging for him, for Conan but with KID in the way it would really also….KILL…him, Conan leapt forward faster than usual, then everything went back to normal motion,

"KID! LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he pushed KID aside, the thief was shocked that the detective was able to shove him with his tiny hands, but what shocked him the most was that, Japan's most wanted criminal who slaughtered kids around the shrunken detectives physical age-which just actually looks alike-was now drooling on the detective, Tantei-kun, _his_ Tantei-kun, Conan was held to the ground, Mayuki, whom the lad introduced as his sister took action to hop over both Conan and his attacker, as Conan was restraining it, Mayuki somehow gripped a metal chains, which seemed to came out from nowhere, but KID could've sworn he saw something gushing out of her palm, but then Mayuki began strangulating the attacker from behind,

"LET-HIM-GO!" she yelled but not loud enough to let others hear, or it might worry them, there are other children on board hoping to see the Phantom Thief, then as if the attacker heard her command immediately got off Conan by doing a back flip which Mayuki was stepping on its back also lose balance, that made her almost falling out in the deep dark blue sea, luckily she was able to grip the wooden rail of the ship, the attacker faced her,

"Oh, no you don't!" Conan hissed as he got up somehow carrying a cool looking gun-on KID's view, that is-the lad pointed it at the attacker and shoot at it four no five times, but what came out wasn't a normal metallic bullet, but something shimmering, but KID/Kaito could confirm for himself that it was a lightning bolt as it made some electronic noise, he could've sworn he saw the Chibi smirk, now he wasn't sure if it in front of him is Tantei-kun or not, he wasn't sure anymore, his Tantei-kun wasn't violent, well aside from throwing those mad soccer balls and tranquillizer dart at him that is, but this one, it's different, he never saw Tantei-kun this so angry and mischievous at the same time, well aside from the Detective's sneakiness, and the anger when a boy comes to flirt over with his girlfriend, now Mayuki was up aboard the ship, but the attacker wasn't down yet, he was still standing and now slowly turning around facing his Tantei-kun, it drooled again,

"Ghoul…" it muttered, Conan paled seeing KID just heard it while the thief just raised a confused brow not getting what the attacker had meant, "Ghoul…" it muttered again, now slowly stepping towards Conan, "GRAAGH!" it suddenly shouted his arms tensed at his sides, his head upwards as if howling to the full moon, it was when KID noticed that the police officers were taking too long, where were they when he needed them, he needed them to take this…this monster, to protect his Tantei-kun, after the thing finished its thing, it faced Conan, probably with a vicious look as Conan paled, then it charged at him, Conan paled, Mayuki was about to charge on it when, five cards stick on its back, the attacker stopped, Mayuki paled then turned to KID who was aiming his card gun at the evil being, the monster did the same but slowly, also growling at him, "Human…" it muttered as it lays its eyes on KID, "Feed…" it said again, Conan and Mayuki paled, they knew what it was thinking,

"Stop right there! He has nothing to do with this!" Conan yelled at the beast, but the beast seems to have ignored him, Conan charged at him, but the beast used its tail to send Conan flying to the wall where he leaned earlier with the shadows, and again he had earned a hard back massage, for the third time already and he was getting sick of it, now his right eye gleamed red then blue, now his right was staring to look like the left one, Mayuki felt the presence and took a glance at where her said-little brother landed on, the lad's eye patch fall on the floor as the boy slowly stood up, both eyes gleaming red,

"Oh, right…" Mayuki mumbled, but not noticing the attacker passed by her until it did it, she spun around almost immediately feeling something pass by, KID was still aiming for it, and now it was right in front of him, and was about to slash KID on his chest probably same to what the first attacker did to Conan as a '_warning_' but was stopped when some kind of multi-colored wind went pass them, well only on the dock, it surrounded them like a boundary, Conan stepped out of the shadows clearly showing his red-demonic-left eye, and his not so demonic right eye, it only gleamed red but appeared almost, almost normal it still had a bit of cerulean shadings, KID's eyes widened, Conan for some reason stabbed himself straight in the chest seemingly feeling no pain, then he took out a gleaming scarlet fluid, that immediately turned into a gigantic scythe, the beast who seem to pay no attention to him was about to continue its deed when Mayuki charged at it, which it also shoved her using its hand that made her hit the multi-colored boundary, she choked, the boundary wasn't friendly, even if the person was an ally, Conan let the scythe's blade get dragged on the ship's wooden floor, his eyes set on the beast before him, then the beast's right hand went to attack Kai-er KID, which Mayuki paled at, KID couldn't move he wanted to but he was somewhat terrified and frozen not being able to move an inch, "NO!" she screamed, she paled as blood gushed out from the thief, the thief dropped his card gun to the side and gripped his wound, he gasped for air, just as the beast was about to strike again a 1/4 of a scythe's blade(probably only five inches from the tip) went pass it's very own body, the beast growled, Conan pulled out the scythed as the beast tried to find a safe spot frequently banging on the not-so-friendly-boundary,(made by Conan) it was electrocuted a lot by the boundaries before it gasped for air, as KID's life was slowly shortening, Conan slowly stepped forward to the beast then without hesitation he slayed the beast with his scythe making it stop moving and twitching about and finally died, the glow of its red monstrous eyes also died with it, then slowly Conan ripped the corpse open leaving a glowing red orb, without hesitation the boy grabbed it and ate it, Mayuki was now concerned for both KID and Conan, for KID he was slowly bleeding to death as he keeps trying to keep his consciousness, as Conan kinds of lose control of himself, now KID was actually going to die, "Co…" she started, she wanted to go to KID's side to stop the bleeding then try to snap Conan back in reality but because of her strong encounter with Conan boundary, she could barely move, "Co…" she started again, "Conan!" she wanted to yell even louder but then her voice could only muster a bit, "Conan!" she tried again they boy heard her but still he wasn't snapped back, his Kishin self was slowly taking over, "Co-NAN!" she tried though she was only able to louder her voice on the 'NAN' part, "CONAN!" now it was the loudest, Conan spun around her glaring, he still wasn't back, she glanced at KID, somehow activating her Shinigami self, which she saw his lifespan shortening quite fast, she wasn't about to let him, die, if he dies, _she_ dies too, the thief was also getting paler, "**CONAN!**" now that was the last straw the boy finally went back his right eye went back to its natural color, she heaved a heavy sigh, "Hu-hurry, KID's dy-dy-" she couldn't find herself to say it, Conan immediately looked at the thief and saw the wound, then he saw the vision so quick of what had happened earlier, he paled,

"I'm sorry, I-I-I…" but he was cut off,

"Not now! Please not now! Get him, no get us to Hakase's place immediately!" she commanded,

"H-Ho-How…" he stuttered his hair shadowing over his eyes,

"Just think of…IT! US! All of the three of us in the Hakase's living room!" she shouted, Conan glanced at her before nodding and thought about it, deeply, he imagine a vision of them being there, then as if in a blink of an eye, they disappeared from the dock, leaving the gem, the corpse and worse, Conan's eye patch,

(A little bit earlier at Hakase's)

Ai was watching the news of KID's heist in her bedroom, while Hakase was in his lab, when suddenly the channel was starting to lose signal, then it went to its 'Please Stand by due to Inconvenience' state, she knew it, something happened, she rubbed her temples, then minutes after a wind force and a sound of something dropping in the room, that startled both her and the Hakase, they ran towards the living room and pale at the scene it was Conan, somehow panting and Mayuki in the same state but they were more surprised on seeing the clad in white which is not so white anymore as it was stained by a deep crimson red color, the thief was sweating bullets and they knew what it meant, he is dying, Hakase hurried and rushed to get the first aid kit, while Ai rushed to get some cloth to stop the blood pressure, from the looks of it they surely need blood transfusion, all they need is the thief's blood type,

"KID, can you hear me?" Ai asked as softly as possible, KID seem to have heard her but not clearly, sighing she continued, "What's your blood type?" she asked hastily,

"Bloo- Ty? B…" he answered, Haibara nodded she turned to Mayuki who nodded slowly standing up swaying, her system still hasn't overcome the so-friendly contact with the boundary, slapping herself she regain her balance and ran outside the house,

"And Edoga-" Haibara turned to the shrunken sleuth only to see him passed out, Hakase returned with the first aid kit, with a couple of towels and a basin with luke-warm water, "Hakase can you get me the needles, threads, and scissors? Oh, and sterilize them first," she said with that Hakase nodded to do as told, Haibara glanced at both KID and Conan, something did happen, but what did? Haibara removed the thief's blood-stained cape, his other tricks upon his sleeves, she was about to remove the top hat and monocle, but stopped herself chuckling, softly patting the top hat on his head even though he was unconscious, she can't afford to cheat, "Keep it, KID…" she said, then she took out a syringe and injected it on the thief that slowed down his bleeding, later Hakase returned with the needles, threads and scissors, then she began treating KID, after a while Mayuki returned with 10 packs of Blood Type B in an IV bag, she was panting, she held it out on the desk and saw Haibara treating KID with Hakase's help without even removing his monocle and top hat, Mayuki smiled a bit,

'Even though they're from different dimensions, I guess, Hasoshibara, is still Haibara…' she thought then she turned to Conan's direction and found him unconscious, sighing she picked him up and tucked him in the couch, putting a blanket over him, now he did seem like a little brother, after a while KID was put in another room with two IV's supporting his blood loss, Conan was still unconscious and is transferred to another spare room, so Hakase, Haibara and Mayuki were in the kitchen drinking tea,

"Un, Hontouni, Gomen ne, Ran-neechan?" Mayuki said through Conan's phone also disguising his voice without using the bow-tie voice changer, though they clearly saw a tranquilizer watch on her wrist, she winked at them,

"Just be careful, Conan-kun…" Ran said through the receiver,

"Un! Bye…" with that she hang up, "So how did it go?" Mayuki asked her two companion in her normal voice, both were dumbfounded,

"H-How did you do that?!" Haibara asked,

"Without even using the bow-tie, even Shinichi-kun couldn't do that!" Hakase piped,

"Well, KI- er Kaiko thought me how…" Mayuki replied, Hakase nodded muttering 'I see…' while Haibara gave her a suspicious glance,

"I guess she's the KID in your world, huh?" Haibara stated, Mayuki shivered,

"H-How did you know?"

"Kudo-kun told me…"

"Oh, I see…and what are you going to do? Planning to tell him the truth soon?"

"I don't know yet…" then they heard a sound of a vase falling and breaking to pieces alerted they ran to the room where it come from, the other spare room where they transferred Conan into, only to find a conscious Conan and Makino trying to enter the room through the window, with Chirou helping her, Chiru was in one side of the room's corner, they made the Soul Resonance yet again,

"Umm, sorry…Maka-san told me to give this to Conan…" Makino said after fully entering, she held out another eye patch and handed it to Conan, he stared at it, then saw the symbol of….Madness, he shivered, shadowing his eyes,

"I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to…" he said, Makino blinked together with Chirou, Hakase and Haibara, "If only I had regain my control over _that guy_ I could've saved KID in time…" he said, Mayuki sighed,

"You couldn't have done anything about it, could you?" Mayuki pointed out, Conan stopped shadowing his eyes and stared at her, his eyes full of concern,

"Well, uh…no.." he said, "Bu-" he was about to say something but Mayuki cut him off,

"No, so stop blaming yourself, sure I did the same thing, when the same thing happened to Kaiko, but then she survived she lived, and the one who guided me that time was my senior, the future you to be exact so I'm just returning the favor," Mayuki said, Conan's eyes widened, he nodded, "Anyway, how are you feeling?" she asked,

"Aside from being worried to death by KID? Totally fine, I just hope Hattori doesn't barge in here and found KID with a couple of blood transplant on him," he joked on his last sentence,

"Uhh….for that…you might want to wear an eye patch whole day…" Mayuki said quite nervous, Conan stared at her,

"He's coming isn't he?" he asked, though already knew the answer, she nodded,

"Heijin did do that…and since mine is a future tense, so you probably got it now…"

"Tsk! Oh, and before that, how did you know that the senior who was teaching you is my future self?"

"You're seriously taking it in?"

"Well, it defies logic, but do you explain people turning into weapons not defying logic?"

"Good point, though I knew was when he was about to take his leave, I told him to wait since at first he introduced himself to me as Hisashi Kurogame, but then he said it…" Mayuki said as she remembered it like it was yesterday though didn't tell them,

-Flashback-

_Kurogame was about to take his leave when,_

"_Oi, sensei!" Christie screamed behind him, he looked at the seven-year old girl,_

"_Well, my last pointer to you is to learn transformation magic, it's a dark cast spell but you can handle it," he stated, he was around the age of 32 years old,_

"_That wasn't the thing, what I was about to ask! Who are you?" she asked, he smiled, then a black aura filled him blocking her view when it finally cleared he was around her physical age,_

"_Edogawa Conan aka Kudo Shinichi, from the future…and another dimension, you'll understand it if you go to the Kudo's library…" with that he disappeared, leaving her dumbfounded,_

-End of Flashback-

Mayuki was spacing out,

"AND WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Conan repeated his question earlier, brows twitching, snapping the girl back in reality,

"His name is Edogawa Conan…" she said, Conan blinked then rubbed his temples, Chiru, Chirou and Makino stared at the two, Chiru understood it, but not Chirou, he didn't understand a thing about it,

"I don't get it…it's giving me a headache…" he said,

"Uh…time and dimension travel does that…" she snorted,

"Anyway where's KID?" Conan asked,

"In the other spare room, don't worry I made sure he doesn't ran off…"

"Yeah…" Conan sweatdropped,

(Earlier, KID's POV)

I woke up only to see myself in a room, if it was a hospital, then they knew I'm KID, I moved my hand only to find it cuffed, I panicked, then I felt my monocle and top hat in place, I looked around, it didn't look like a hospital room, I thought about it for a while when I heard the door open, I shivered if it was Nakamori-keibu eh would've yelled at me, 'I got you now KID!' or something like that, I don't want to go to prison! Not until I get those _men_ behind bars! But instead of the noisy inspector, what came in view was six certain people, Tantei-kun, his said sister, and that chibi scary scientist, were the ones I recognize, the other three I didn't, though I didn't see the bulky professor with them,

"Oh, I see you're awake," Tantei-kun said with those creepy non-matching eyes of his, his said to be sister stared, no all of them did, he smirked anxiously, "Stop that look, you're giving me the creeps…" he said,

"What's with your eye?" I shivered,

"Uh…Long story, thats another story for another time…" he replied,

"Okay, but then more importantly what was that thing! That you just killed!" I yelled,

"Uh…another long story…but if I didn't kill it, it would've killed us, ARGH! No, I didn't kill it I just sent it back to where it's supposed to be…" he said, I stared at him,

"Still the same thing you know..." I pointed out,

"No it's not…" he rolled his eyes,

"Anyway, I don't mind listening, just take this cuff off, I promise, I'll be good," they nodded, Mayuki was the one to unlock the cuffs, then they started to explain from when Tantei-kun was attacked on their way to the Professor's house, a later on, they finished, and the sun was already up, Mayuki was yawning all the way, she didn't rest at all, same goes for the Chibi Scientist, well, their other friend, Makino also did yawn during the middle of the story, but fell asleep, "Hmm…some trouble…" I muttered, Tantei-kun glared,

"Mayuki, how much longer?" he asked I raised a brow,

"Hmm? *yawn* you only got…" she looked at her watch, "5 to 20 minutes," I raised a brow,

"KID, hurry put on a disguise if you don't want to be found out…" he said as he put on another eye patch, which had the same black-brown leather as yesterday but this time it had a metal on it with some carving, they went out of the room, Mayuki carrying Makino, except for the chibi Scientist, after wards I put on my disguise while she helped by putting the blood pack in my clothes that was unnoticeable, I removed the monocle and my stained top hat, while she hid it, we came out of the room, only 3 minutes were left from what Mayuki had said, I saw them, Makino sleeping on the couch, Chiru and Chirou having a secret conversation, Mayuki drinking coffee, Tantei-kun talking to the Professor, then times up, the front door swooshed open then,

"OI, wha' happened ta ya?! KUDO?" Tantei-han came in the door, also shutting it, Makino winced but didn't bother to wake up, I sweatdropped, as Tantei-kun glared at him, no wonder Tantei-kun said that,

(Normal POV)

Heiji blinked then saw someone else in the room, he sweatdropped,

"Hattori! Well, it's okay though…" Conan said,

"An' wha'd happen ta yer eye?" Heiji asked,

"Well, first of all it's a long story, and if you're wondering about Edogawa Mayuki another long story!" he stated,

"Oh, com'on tell me!"

"Well, Edogawa Mayuki is actually Hisashi Mayuki, she went to the Kudo mansion yesterday hoping to find Kudo Shinichi, but then she figured me out, and as for my eye a criminal injured it during a case, oh and where's Kazuha?"

"She's wid Neechan…" Heiji replied,

"Oh…" Conan exclaimed,

"Oh, an' wha's wid dose 'riends o' yers back a' de agency?"

"Hmm? Oh, their someone who knows my parents, and knew me as Kudo Shinichi…"

"An' who's dis guy?" Heiji pointed at KID who disguised as,

"I'm Kuroba Kaito!, Pleasure to meet you Hattori-kun…" Hattori raised a brow, Conan stared, "I heard about you from Conan-kun," Mayuki face slapped,

"How'cha know ma name?" Hattori asked,

"Like I said, I heard of you from Conan-kun or Shinichi-kun here,"

"First-name basis? Who allowed you, Kuroba?" Conan asked or more like stated immediately, glaring at the thief,

"Hehehe…Oh, come on don't be mean, Shin-chan!" Kaito said or more like whined, Conan felt his brow twitch violently especially at the nickname,

"Just who give you permission to call me that?!" Conan hissed sounding very violent at the moment, Heiji winced,

"Oi, Kudo ye okay?" he asked raising a brow, quite confused, his friend was more violent then normal,

"P-Please don't do that Edogawa-kun…" Kuroba said, afraid for some reason, Conan huffed,

"Much better, Kuroba…anyway Hattori, I told you what you wanted to know now if you don't mind, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Conan asked rudely, Hattori raised a brow,

"Why?" Heiji asked,

"No reason in particular, just get to it, go somewhere far…" Conan prompted now trying to be much gentler, but the Kansai sleuth didn't looked convinced, "Please?" Conan continued now much better then earlier, Heiji sighed then nodded,

"Remember dat ya 'till ow' me a' explana'io'!" Heiji said walking out of the room, and the residence itself, they waited for a while until they felt his presence fairly far away,

"Now that his gone, so why Kuroba Kaito, KID?" Conan asked,

"Hmm…someone sure is grumpy for today…" KID smirked, Conan glared at him,

"Ah, he left…" Mayuki exclaimed intentionally getting their attention, Conan raised a brow,

"So?"

"So, we could discuss about our private matter!" she piped, even though she said that she is Conan from another dimension, Conan just can't pin point the similarities, she has a character that wasn't in him, "So, shall we start with KID? So, why tell us Kuroba Kaito-kun?" she asked, though her looks told them that she knew,

"Well, a secret for a secret, don't you say? I had known that Tantei=kun was Kudo Shinichi for quite some time now, and then which he gained another secret, and that is the weapon and meister thing, and then it just hit me that, I knew Tantei-kun enough, and I could really trust him, so I'll tell you my secret…" KID said not using his KID voice but his Kaito voice, he smiled at them, he kneeled to Conan's level, "Pinch me…" he said, "but not so hard…" he continued, Conan complied, then the mask that he'd been wearing slowly peeled off, "go on…" he continued as Conan stopped mid-way, Conan gulped then continue to do so, then the mask ripped off, and under the mask that he used that looked eerie similar to Kudo Shinichi's face, and under it was still the same, Conan pinched his face again and found that it was a real flesh, they stood stunned except for Mayuki who knew it, KID or Kaito stood up, in the most gentleman way he turned around to Haibara then, "Hi, Nice to meet you!" A rose popped out of his hand, "I'm Kuroba Kaito, a magician!" he offered it to the Chibi Scientist, it wasn't long before Mayuki started to laugh, Kaito seemingly annoyed turned to her, brow twitching, "What is the matter with you?" he hissed,

"Kaito! You're funny! Even from a different dimension," she said though Conan seem to not to like this, "But still thinking Kaiko would do something like that to Hasoshibara, is so…very, very weird!"

"And you're stating shrinking into pint-size is not weird?" Kaito asked angrily which made Conan and Haibara sent him familiar deadly piercing glraes, he sweatdropped,

"Really? Guess so, though it only took me a bit to master my…" but before she could finish Conan interrupted her,

"Shinichi, do you have a moment?" he asked gently, Mayuki blinked then nodded, he lead the way as they went away from the others,

"Ne, when I lost conscious, what did the voice mean of Edogawa Conan forever?" he asked,

"Uh, well, that means this…" then Mayuki took a deep breath before shrinking to his size, he stared wide-eyed at her, "Even though it didn't look like it, but then even though I can transform but it doesn't change anything, my body set is still of a child's same with the hormones, muscles and everything…" Mayuki sighed then she turned back to her 13 year old form, Conan shook his head, "Well, I pretty much was though by Kaiko or Phantom Lady to mimic voices and mature my own, and if you're wondering, Hasoshibara is growing like a normal child would, but it still doesn't change anything," she continued solemnly, she sighed, "I wasn't planning to tell you this, though, but then since there's no other way…but then I wonder why didn't Heiji notice your poorly made excuse?" Mayuki asked changing the subject before recollecting what Conan have said to his friend, she snorted, "I see…"

"Well, it's always easy to tackle him off using Kazuha…" Conan pointed out, then sighed,

"Well yeah, but he'll be back, so prepare answers,"

"Should I tell him?"

"Uh...no, not yet, let him figure it out on his own,"

"I see…ne, why is it that I could feel something going against my decisions?"

"Madness…" Mayuki shadowed her eyes, "That's what had been bothering you…"

"Bu-But I'm just a descendant! I'm only one of the three races! Either of Enil, Azaroth and Azael! There's no way to know which of it! And it didn't said that I could produce such wavelength!"

"You're trembling…but as much as you hated it, I do too, but it doesn't mean that it didn't say it, it doesn't mean that's…"

"It's not possible...I know…but…"

"Whenever you have eliminated the impossible no matter how improbable whatever remains must be the truth…" Conan nodded, then stared at her,

"Could you not drag Holmes into this?"

"Well, you should've said so…" he groaned, then he heard the door slam open, and a person rushing to where they were, panting the person glared at them, Mayuki smiled,

"Oi, Kudo… yer not da best lia' afta all," Hattori said through the pants, Conan shivered but faced the sleuth,

"Gomen, Hattori, I don't want to tell you.."

"Wh-Wha'cha sayin'? Ya can tell me anythin'! Jus spit it!"

"You're a detective, aren't you? Why don't you try and solve it?" Heiji's brow twitched,

"Why ya littl'…GAH! Yer such a devil!" he groaned, Conan snickered, but then a quick vision of a black and white bloodied Hattori laying in front of him, his eyes widened, Heiji noticed it, then raised a brow, "Kudo?" but Conan didn't hear him, but the vision Hattori was telling the only seer something, Conan paled, head down,

"I-" he started, "I-I didn't mean to…I didn't mean it…I-I-…I'm sorry..." then he swayed to the side before losing consciousness, Hattori and Mayuki were too late to notice it to catch him, then right behind Hattori, the real one, as the vision disappeared, the Dark Kudo Shinichi was seen, but only Conan, could see him, could hear him, as the Dark Kudo stared at him, definitely nothing but a…

WARNING….

To be continued…

(A/N: I know not much is it? Sorry, but then Conan is in a middle of meddling madness, which is why he is sort of violent, though I really do keep him going unconscious on every end of chapter, well, usually, that is… I hope you guys like this one! And again I do not own Detective Conan nor Soul Eater they belong to their rightful owners…CHAO~!)


End file.
